Curse of Black and White
by YamisChibi
Summary: Black and White Roses, the changed story. Black and White Roses are born in Heaven, but one is loved and the other is killed. But one can not live without the other. YamixYugi and others. Rated M for lemon later on.
1. The Roses

Hello my dear readers!! This is the changed story from Black and White Rose!

The concept and some scenes will always be the same. But I've changed some things because I was happier with the story that way. I hope you all will like it and that you will review. Depending on the reviews, I only need a few, I will hopefully update frequently.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, I wish I did.  
**Warnings:** Yami is pretty suïcidal in a later chapter, there is a lot of OOC, there are bad guys, not so pleasant memories, two LEMONS, luck, joy and love, there is YAOI and there are no Honda and Anzu... For all who still care about the warnings: there is YamixYugi, MalikxMarik, BakuraxRyou and SetoxJonouchi. I think that is it. If you find something that I've not warned you for, please tell.

The story is rated M for a reason. Still love you all and I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter of:

**Curse of Black and White  
Chapter 1, The Roses**

_

* * *

Black and White Roses. They existed among the community. The community of Angels. High in the clouds, drifting in peace, there the Angels were. And Heaven was a peaceful place, until something happened. Something that nobody wanted. Something that was beyond their thinking. Then an Angel would give birth to a Rose._

_A Rose was an Angel. The one didn't live without the other. And the other was not born, if the one didn't live. There were two kinds, Black and White. They were born once in many lifetimes, but always was there uproar about it. One concerning bad new, the other good news._

_A Demon born among Angels, a Black One. An Angel with black-silvery wings, crimson eyes and a protective feeling concerning the White One. Insanity coursed through the Black Roses' veins, a pain only ceased by the White Rose. The Black One was strong, confident and wild. That one held a kind nature towards friends, but the enemies were never to be seen again. Angels saw this Black One as the devil itself and that one was the devil, if protecting the White Rose._

_But the White One knew better. That Rose knew of soft spots and sensitive places. That one knew of the kind character the Black One bore and the one knew the love for the other. For they couldn't live apart and they were condemned to the curse of Black and White._

_--_

He was pacing, back and forth in front of his small house. A scream was heard and the Angels around him needed to restrain him from bolting into the house where his loved one was found.

"I need to see Kahlia! She's my wife! Let me see her!", he yelled at the people. He was worried that much was for certain. His brown hair waved in the small breeze that formed around the house. His green eyes were filled with panic and distress. Those eyes were watching the brown, wooden door closely. Something was going on behind it and he had every right to know, didn't he??

A female Angel came out the house, carrying a small bundle. With tears in her soft violet eyes she looked at the man. He was dressed in brown pants, a green shirt and he wore black boots on his feet. The shirt had a V-split, tied with a small rope.

She sighed, her long brown hair waving in the soft breeze. Gently she shook her head. Her violet eyes were casted downwards. She couldn't look at the male. She couldn't watch him feeling miserable.

"I'm so sorry", she whispered in the silence. The man looked at her, then stormed in to locate his precious loved one. The female Angel with the bundle in her arms turned after the male. She held the small bundle to her bossom and opened her mouth.

"Khahim!", she called after the male and followed him.

"Kahlia? Kahlia!?", Khahim called. He came to a stop when he heard soft breaths coming from a room. He found an Angel woman in the bed. Birth-blood stained the sheets and the blanket. She tiredly opened her eyes.

"Khahim", she whispered with much attempt. Khahim kneeled down at the bedside. Stroking her raven-black hair he looked at her. Khahim looked into those once shining eyes. The colour was a soft, and now dull, blue colour. They stunned him, even now, when they were so lifeless.

"I'm sorry", she said. Khahim looked at his wife in the eye. He didn't want to hear those words. He didn't want her to go away. What was she thinking?? Leaving him behind with a child??

"Don't be sorry Kahlia. Don't worry, just don't leave me. Don't leave me", he whispered frantically back at her. Kahlia smiled, she knew her day had come. She would go back to the human world as a lost Soul, a helping Soul. Yes, even Angels died.

"I'm so sorry about the baby. He's a Black Rose", she whispered, as to not frighten him even more. Khahim looked further into her blue eyes. He had not heard those words, because he didn't want to. Still he answered her softly, gently stroking her black hair.

"Don't be sorry Kahlia. It's not your fault, not your fault", Khahim murmured. He was so sad, so devastated. Her words hadn't hit him yet. Her words were lost in his sadness, in his crystal tears.

"I love you Khahim", Kahlia said and gently smiled when he stroked her hair once more. She had a gorgeous smile, even now, on her time. Her white wings were spread over the sheets on the bed. A blanket was draped over her lower body, but it was drenched with birth-blood of the young baby.

"I love you too", he whispered and the smile lasted when she closed her eyes. A sob came from out of the room, but Khahim hollered in pain and grief. The woman with the violet eyes, sobbed. The sobs were shaking her shoulders and her white wings, while the baby held in her arms kept quiet.

Then suddenly Khahim looked up at her. His face was stained with tears and he was breathing fast. It was as if he was keeping his anger in check. His green eyes were filled with pain and sadness. His green eyes were clouded over with rage. And they were focused on the last one of the family he tried to get. They were focused on that small bundle, were a soft cooing sound came from.

"Let me see the baby. It will not be a Black Rose", Khahim said, the words finally able to reach his mind. He couldn't help but feel angered by the turn of events. He took the baby from the Angels' arms, indeed seeing the small baby-boy's soft face. He saw the tiny spiked hair in raven black, crimson red, and blond small bangs.

Khahim turned the baby in his hands and looked at his small back. Two scars near his shoulder blades and a black birthmark. A Black Rose birthmark. No Angel had birthmarks, nor anything else. They were flawless, but for the scars for futured wings. They had grace and a light attitude. But every Rose had a birthmark. It was engulfing the baby's shoulderblade on the left side and it glinstered a little bit, although the baby was still bloodied.

"Be careful with him", she said, but Khahim stormed outside with the baby in his arms. Anger, so much anger was coursing through his veins. There was nothing else to compare it with. Blindly he opened the wooden door with a bang from his free hand.

"Khahim? What are you going to do?", An elderly woman asked. Her hair was slowly greying, but she still looked beautiful. Her wrinkles were small and her green eyes shined in the sun.

"My son is a Black Rose!", Khahim yelled. The baby made a small noise. Groggily, the small baby-boy opened his eyes, revealing two bloodred crimson orbs. The women who he had taken the baby from ran after Khahim.

"What are you doing to him?", she asked frantically, worried for the small child's life.

"This _thing_ has killed Kahlia, it's a murderer!! And it's a Black Rose. It's name will be Yami", Khahim said, naming the child after the darkness it presumed to have. His tanned skin shone in the sun. A golden military-like necklace appeared out of nowhere around the boy's small fragile neck. If it was read it stated his day of birth and his name.

"Khahim, get away from that edge", another male said warningly.

"Never. He must die", Khahim said, finally calling the boy a "him", not an "it". She looked at him worriedly. This couldn't be true. He had been so happy when her friend was pregnant. Now she only saw anger.

"But Khahim. He can't help it. He's only a innocent creature!", she said. She watched the male and slowly she saw those white wings turning black. The Angel was corrupted to a sin. If white wings were turning black, then the Angel would never survive and would it befall the same fate as a Black Rose, death.

"He's a murderer Cassidy!! Don't get in my way!", Khahim called out enraged. He then turned around, facing the cliff and dropped the baby boy into the mercy of the soft clouds. There were screams, yells and cries from the spectators above.

"Khahim. What have you done?!", Cassidy called out in tears.

"I will not live without her", he said. He then let himself fall, ending his torture, ending his Angelic live, and started the pain in the Hearts of the families. Cassidy laid one of her hands on her belly. She looked down at it.

"_I hope fate has not in mind what it had for this little child. Do not worry, child of mine. You might still be growing, but you will never be condemned_".

--

_The Black Rose was always condemned to death, while the White Rose was held closely in a soft embrace. The White Rose was everything that the other was not. Pure, an Angel looked upon with interests. That Angel was the Archangel to be. The White One was shy, curious and lovingly. That one was naïve and needed strong arms to be collected in. The White One needed the darkened Angel. And the Black One needed the Light, the sanity and the live the White One would give him._

_For if one wasn't born, the other couldn't be born. And if the other couldn't be born then the other didn't excist. Dying in the first two years of his life. And the Black One always came first, destined to wait for the White One. But the White One never came, for the Black Rose was killed, the first five minutes of it's life between the Angels. No Demon, no Archangel, no Angels, no Heaven, no Hell, no place to go then dwell on Earth…_

_--_

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I must say I enjoyed writing it and I find it much better. Thank you for reading and until next time!!

* * *


	2. We are alive

Chibi: Hello!! I'm back!! With chapter two of Curse of Black and White!!

In this chapter there is Heba and Atemu for a small moment, just one time... sorry.  
I will not spill more, for then I can just summarize the whole chapter in three lines. Sooo, what I am gonna do is hoping you will like this chapter as much as the first one and I'll ask for forgiveness later on.

The disclaimer still counts, I couldn't buy Yugioh from Kazuki Takahashi. Damn  
Warnings: I watched too many Stargate-episodes?? --gets hit on the back of her head by an invisible force--

**Chapter 2  
We are alive**

* * *

The Archangel existing now is growing old and is waiting for the next White One. He had been collecting Human Souls so they could go to Heaven. His Black One was kept alive until he was born. Until the two years the Black Rose could grow. Still, they couldn't have loved his Atemu and they had killed his destined lover. Softly a tear fell down Heba's cheek and without being seen by others, he slipped away. Collecting his thoughts, but not being able to see his loved one, for he had only been a baby-boy when his lover had been killed.

The wooden doors to his so called 'throne-room' were thrown open, but he never heard the news the one came to tell him. Others did though and soon Angels were in search for him. They searched for him through the palace, the kitchen, the village and at last the garden. And there Heba sat, waiting in silence. The guards couldn't stop the people from running into the garden. It were priests and they took a man with them. Heba looked up.

"What is wrong?", he asked softly. The man shook his head.

"I was enjoying the presence of my wife and son. He's just born and I wish to be with them right now. Cassidy needs me and so does Yugi", the man said. His red hair fell in front of his eyes and he casually whiped the bangs away. Mature eyes in a violet colour were watching the Archangel. Heba sighed.

"This is nonsense. Why do you take a man here from his family?? Bring him back. I am sorry, sir. I don't want to know what possessed these people from taking you away", Heba said and he walked with the man to the gate of his palace. The man looked down at the grass and stopped walking. Heba felt that the man was unsure and held back something. The man bit his lip and then sighed softly.

"I do know why", he said softly. Heba turned around to meet this man. His blond bangs swayed in the wind. His violet, playful eyes looked at the man in front of him. His spikey hair defied gravity and his slender form just stood still. Waiting for the information. Waiting for this man to speak up his secret.

"My son looks like you. My son, my little Yugi, is a White Rose", the man said and Heba smiled friendly, taking the man with him. He talked to the father and he explained a lot to the mother. Cassidy was upset and happy at the same time. She felt everything and nothing, the emotions were spinning in her head. Because her Yugi was born as a White One. Her little boy was still connected to the Black Rose. To Yami. And that gave her nightmares…

--

Late that night, he had walked around town a little bit. His mind was elsewhere and he just walked on and on. He went a little bit deeper into the small forest with it's bushes and eventually he came to a small cliff. The cliff was known as _The Point_. Because it pointed towards North, he presumed. He walked further, into the soft moonlight and his features were lit. He wasn't old, maybe in his late twenties. A beard covered most of his face, but his gentle and sad eyes were beautiful. They shone in the dim moonlight and the man sighed heavily. He wore a long coat, a dark one, the colour barely seen in the moonlight.

And suddenly, crying sounds made him aware of someone else. He looked up, confused and turned to look into the direction the crying sounds were from. It took a while, before he noticed something lying on the tip of _The Point_. He quickly walked over to it and picked up the small bundle of wrappings. In it lay a small baby. The cloth the baby was wrapped in was made of soft satin, but he paid no attention to it. Quickly he gathered the small child in his arms to keep it warm and he walked to the road. He walked back into his hometown and upon arriving at a home, he knocked on it.

He tried to sooth the baby in his arms, but the child wouldn't stop crying. The door opened up and a woman stood in it's doorway.

"Akunamkanon! We were worried!! What have you found??", the lady asked upon seeing him. A glad smile first enlightened her face and then a worried look passed over it. Akunamkanon walked in the small house and she turned on the lights. A little girl walked down the staircase carefully.

"Uncle Aku!", the child called out happily, but the woman took her coat from the hook.

"I found the small child at _The Point_. Nobody was there. Please Sa'ara, can you take us to hospital?", Akunamkanon asked. He knew Sa'ara well, she had been the friend of his wife and she stayed with him even after his wife's death.

"Off course!!", Sa'ara said. She took the girl on her arm and placed her in the backseat of a small car. The small girl looked at the woman.

"Mommy?? Where go to?", she asked softly.

"To Hospital, Ailhak. Uncle Akunamkanon found a little baby", Sa'ara said to her small daughter. Ailhak nodded and looked out of the window. She was still sleepy, but she knew this was important. The baby had stopped crying and crimson pools looked around the car. The breathing was loud and unsteady and the child had a red face. Akunamkanon softly stroked the baby's spikey hair and smiled at the cooing sound that left the small child's mouth.

Ailhak wanted to see the baby in her uncle's hand. She tapped his arm and Akunamkanon turned around as good as possible. Ailhak was no older than five and she looked at the baby in the strong arms. She saw the extreme spikey hair with little blond bangs. She noticed the small cute nose, the big crimson eyes and small little fists which were fighting against the blanket.

Sa'ara drove them to the hospital and stopped in front of a white building. '_Domino Hospital_' it read in blue words. Akunamkanon walked in, surprised to find it was quiet inside. He walked over to a counter in the corner of the hallway. Behind it said a young lady and he was surprised to see her green eyes look at him with interest.

"I found this baby at _The Point_. He needs help, he's so small," Akunamkanon said softly, stroking the cute, little nose. A soft giggle-like sound erupted from the baby's mouth. The nurse behind the counter smiled.

"I'll call a doctor, sir," she said and pressed a button.

"Can Hakumi-san come to the hallway. A man with a baby just arrived," she said into a microphone. She pointed at a seat for Akunamkanon to sit down upon and gently he did. Sa'ara looked at him and then at Ailhak who was interested in the baby.

"I'll go home, or do you need a drive home?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, you go home and take care of Ailhak. I can take care of myself," Akunamkanon said softly, while he cradled the little baby. Sa'ara left them both with a small smile on her face. After a few minutes, a woman walked over to them.

"I think I was called for you. I'm Hakumi," she said softly and looked at the small baby. Akunamkanon raised up.

"I found him at _The Point_. I don't know where he comes from, but I would love to adopt him," Akunamkanon said quickly. He didn't know where that idea came from, but he couldn't help himself. He had started to love the small child.

"We'll see about that. Follow me please," she said. He followed her to a small white room, filled with papers that were four feet tall, or so it seemed.

"Let me see… him," she asked softly and smiled when Akunamkanon raised his shoulders. He wasn't entirely sure yet, but had his suspections. He handed her the baby. She checked over him as soon as he was handed.

"He's small. Probably prematurely born," she said and then the small baby started to cry again. She then noticed the golden necklace. She touched it and read it…

"Yami. Born: The sixth day of January" she read and a worried look spread across her face.

"What?" Akunamkanon asked, worried when he saw her face. Hakumi looked up at the man.

"This baby was born today. It's too cold outside for a baby, especially a new born child," Hakumi said. She took a thermometer out of her pocket and measured Yami's temperature once again. She had to be sure he was okay.

"Hmm… He's lucky. Nothing is wrong with him, only his breathing worries me," Hakumi said softly.

"I know. I've noticed it seems to trouble him," Akunamkanon replied softly.

"Well, I want to keep him here for the night. If nothing changes and if nobody comes for this sweet child, you can take Yami home," Hakumi announced. Akunamkanon smiled when Yami was placed back in his arms. It felt so right, so good to have a little child in his arms. Especially when his wife and child died the same day in that car-crash.

"He seems to like you. I'll ask a nurse to bring some clothes, that'll keep him warmer then only that blanket", Hakumi said. She walked over to the door and left Akunamkanon alone to cradle the small child. Akunamkanon just nodded. He couldn't keep his eyes of this little one. Yami had stopped crying again. Hakumi looked worried for a moment, but walked off anyway. After thinking about it, she began to question the origins of the baby. Why was it left here? Why was there no one to pick the baby up? Was it left behind?

"Probably," Hakumi thought, answering her own question.

"Lillian? Do you have some baby clothes here? We got a Lost One," Hakumi said. The woman grabbed something out of a box.

"Poor thing," Lillian said and Hakumi nodded, her red hair swaying around. Hakumi looked at the blue clothes. She took a diaper from the cupboard and headed back for her room. There Akunamkanon still sat with Yami. She smiled. She remembered the man, broken and sad. And now she saw a happy man, someone who she wanted to have the little baby. Hakumi looked over Akunamkanon's shoulder and with her red eyes she looked into crimson pools.

--

* * *

I really, really hope you liked the story and I want to thank all the reviewers for reviewing my story. I'll try to update soon again!!

Thank you for reading!


	3. I can only dream of you

Chibi: Hello!! I am conserned... I'm falling behind with my chapters. This is chapter three, but not from 'Black and White Roses', so OR: the chapters are shorter.. OR I'm having a failing problem... OR I'm writing too much. Guess it's the third thing that's kind of bugging.. but then again, it isn't!! :D For then you have more to read!!

Answering all the reviews:

I'm really, really happy with your reviews!! Thank you soooo much!! I feel much better now, after a day full of work!! :D  
But, to answer **Protector of the Nameless**: no, Heba and Atemu are not their past self's. Their are just other Roses that have once been born, but Angels do get older then humans, so Heba already has been around for a lifetime or so.

And I'm glad that you like my story. I'm very happy that I can see reviews every morning and I hope that tomorrow I can see them again!! Thank you very much!! :D

To kind of explain the chapter: We start out with Yugi. The story explains itself, but there are some switches that can be very abruptly. I'm sorry if anything confuses my readers, but I would be glad to answer questions!!

**Chapter 3,  
I can only dream of you**

* * *

"Yugi… Sweety, wake up", a soft voice said in his ear. Unwanting, two amethyst eyes opened and looked around one's bedroom. Softly a tear slipped down his face into his pillow and small hands pulled the blanket over his face.

"Not yet", a sweet voice murmured, but he could feel soft hands being placed on his covered form. He could feel his mother rub his sides, while he lay still. A sob softly escaped his lips, but Cassidy sighed. She knew that every morning her son woke up crying, and she knew why. The problem was that she didn't want to hear, while there was a side that wanted to help Yugi. A side that wanted to know, because sometimes, a long time ago, he would call out to her and be totally hysteric. Other times he just woke up and hid himself under his blanket, just like now.

"What is it, love?", Cassidy asked. A sob racked Yugi's small form once again. His wings weren't visible, because he always kept them hidden in his back by a spell. Isis had thought him that spell, for she had her wings hidden as well. Slowly Yugi came out from under his blanket and he whiped his eyes. His face was pale, but for the red streaks upon his cheeks. Blond bangs were framing his face and a crown of black hair, tipped in amethyst, sprouted from his scalp in exotic spikes. His eyes were big and innocent. They were teary now, like every morning.

Slowly he sat up and Cassidy looked at her boy of seventeen. He looked so much younger and he was so much smaller then he should've been. He had been prematurely born and she knew that something else was wrong as well. She knew he suffered from what was known to her.

"I dreamed", Yugi spoke up with his sweet voice. Then he smiled at her. It was fake, she had found that out a long time ago. Inside, her boy was still dying. Cassidy smiled back at him.

"I made breakfast. Then you can go to school", Cassidy said and Yugi nodded. He came out of bed when his mother was gone and he stretched. Two silvery-white wings shot out of his back when he stretched and he smiled a real smile at seeing them. They were beautiful even while they weren't this big. They would grow when he would find his love… Yugi sighed again. Even though he loved his wings for they could make him fly… They also reminded him of the love he would never get.

Quietly Yugi dressed up and then walked downstairs. Cassidy was already making more breakfast and he softly sighed as he sat down. His mother turned to him with a questioning face. He looked back at her and then at the table. Cassidy turned down the fire and walked over to another chair to sit next to him.

"What is wrong, love?", she asked her only son. Her husband had died a few years ago and until now she had been alone with Yugi. They managed perfectly fine, because in Heaven, they were all family. Yugi looked at his mother from under his blond bangs and sighed again.

"I had a dream", he whispered. Cassidy looked at Yugi. Would he tell?? Would her son tell her what was wrong?? Cassidy hoped so, for she wanted to help her child, because her child was her everything.

"What kind of dream, Yugi?", she asked softly. She took his hand in hers gently and he looked at her. His amethyst eyes were beautiful and she smiled at those eyes and that friendly face. Yugi closed his silverwhite wings around him, but his hand stayed under his mother's.

"I dreamed something horrible. A child was killed by his own father. He was a Black Rose, like he has always been", Yugi whispered softly. The murmur did however reach Cassidy's ears. With a peculiar look, she moved Yugi's wing to look at him.

"Really?", she asked. She should've known, but she had hoped against it. Still, Yugi was here, so the Black Rose was there. And she never told him, she had never ever spoken up about a young boy who had to be alive.

"Yes… You were in my dream as well. I dreamed about a small child being born and he looked like me! But he wasn't me… It was all so strange… His mother died and his father died as well. It made me cry", Yugi whispered. He didn't look at his mother, for he was afraid to tell it. He had often dreamed about a young boy or a young male who was his reflection. He could always remember the the other to be sad or angry or depressed.

Cassidy looked at him and tilted her head. She wanted more information, although she knew. She knew about what he had dreamed. She knew that her nightmare was slowly coming true. Cassidy knew that her son wanted to know.

"His name was Yami", Yugi murmured to finish his story. Cassidy gasped softly and rose from the chair. She looked around the room and then back at Yugi.

"What did you say?", she asked. She wanted to know if this all was real or unreal.

"His name is Yami. He's the Black Rose I've been always dreaming of. He's the one that should be standing next to me, but why?? Why did his father kill him?", Yugi asked. He wanted to know so badly.

"Because Khahim was afraid of Yami after his wife, Kahlia, died giving birth to the small child", Cassidy said and she sat down again. Yugi stared at his mother. How did she know?? What did she know?? Cassidy looked back at Yugi and sighed deeply.

"Mother?", he asked softly.

"Please, come with me. I have to tell you something", Cassidy said and she took Yugi's hand in his to guide him outside the house. They walked on for quite a moment.

"Mom? What is wrong?", Yugi asked. He knew it, he shouldn't have said a thing, but he had wanted to share. He had wanted to share his pain so that maybe his mother could take it away.

"You remember I told you what you are?", Cassidy asked softly. They walked slowly into a field of green grass and colourfull flowers. Her simple dress swayed in the wind, like Yugi's blond bangs.

"Yes. You have told me I am a White Rose, an archangel of some sort. I am the one that is born after the Black Rose and I am the light to all. I am the Black Rose's sanity", Yugi said softly. Cassidy looked at him and sighed, but nodded.

"You are so much more to him than to us. You are his lover, his light, his sanity. You are the calmness he doesn't possess. You are the true Angel, while he is seen as the Demon. Yugi, a long time ago a Black Rose was born in this house. His name was Yami and my friend, Kahlia, gave birth to him. As I told you, Kahlia died and Khahim was so angry and saddened that he dropped the boy from the cliff and then he jumped himself. You have seen that in your dream", Cassidy said. Yugi nodded, but he wondered how his mother knew.

"I was there when Yami was born. I have seen the birthmark myself. It was identical to yours, only his was black while yours is white. Still, there is a part I have never told you about this curse of Black and White", Cassidy said, asnwering the unasked question. They had entered a small house, Yugi knew it as the 'Cursed House'. He had seen it in his dream and he shuddered a little bit. There was still a presence here, at least, something hadn't left the house.

"What part?", Yugi asked curiously.

"The part that 'one cannot exist without the other'. A White Rose cannot live if the Black Rose is not born. You have born", Cassidy said. Yugi looked at her and then his face lowered to the ground. He frowned, this couldn't be true!

"Yami is still alive!! I am born, months after he is thrown over the cliff!! Mom, why haven't you told me any sooner??", Yugi asked, shocked and confused.

"Because I was afraid", Cassidy said and she walked away. Yugi followed her and saw her standing at _Eht Tniop_. He whispered the name softly when he stood at the cliff next to his mother. Cassidy looked at him and when his shoulders started to shake and tears cascaded down his cheeks, she hugged him for all he was worth. And he was worth everything.

'_I'm sorry Yugi. I'm sorry for hurting you. You now know that you're halfling is still alive, but that you will never see him… I am truly sorry_', Cassidy thought, because she couldn't speak through her tears of sadness.

--

Akunamkanon looked up from his book to look at the ceiling. For a moment he thought he had heard something, but he decided against it when he didn't hear something else again. Yami had probably dropped something, he thought with a smile on his face.

The man had become older and he looked older as well, thanks to the past five years. Yami lived with him now, after court decided he could take care of the small child. Yami was a fine child to see and to be around with. He was friendly and a very nice and sweet smile. His crimson eyes were always alive and so was the young child. With his gravity-defying hair. A crown of black hair, tipped in crimson, sprouted from the boy's scalp. Blond bangs shot up as well, but they also framed his small and cute face.

Akunamkanon chuckled softly. The child loved ice-cream and would always beg for it, until last time. Jonouchi, a young friend of Yami, had given him a strange taste. Akunamkanon still remembered Yami scrunching up his nose in a cute way. Jonouchi had laughed his little ass off, which amused Akunamkanon to no end as well.

Then, once again, he heard the banging sound. And again he looked up from his book to look at the ceiling. He knew Yami was upstairs and that the boy was careful with everything that was in his small room. Their house was small and you could hear everything going on. That Akunamkanon heard sounds from Yami's room weren't strange, but these bangings were worrying him. It continued on and on and after three more seconds, the father rose from the sofa and walked upstairs.

Upon arriving at Yami's bedroom, he gently opened the door and peeked inside. Yami sat there, in front of his bed, banging the floor with his little fist. Akunamkanon raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior. He walked over to the young child and kneeled down in front of Yami who seemed completly zoned out. He took the bleeding fists in his larger hands and Yami looked up at him. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Yami? What are you doing?", Akunamkanon asked. Yami sniffed loudly and pulled his hands back to hit the floor with them again.

"Punish m- me", Yami sobbed and he hit the floor again, before Akunamkanon picked him up from the floor and held him close. Yami started to cry louder, but Akunamkanon rubbed the boy's back while walking to the bathroom. There he cleaned Yami's hand, the sides were full of bleeding scratches. He looked in Yami's crimson eyes and sighed softly. Pain and sadness were easy to read.

"Why did you do this? Hurting yourself is not good", Akunamkanon said calmly. Yami sniffed once again and with one cleaned and bandaged hand he rubbed his eye.

"Yami not good", he whispered softly. Akunamkanon looked at him.

"Who said that?? You're a very good boy, Yami. And very sweet, who said you're not?", Akunamkanon asked, unbelieving. It couldn't be Jonouchi, the two boys were practically brothers.

"Boys. I hit them", Yami said, without any fear that Akunamkanon would be mad or angry. Both Akunamkanon's eyebrows rose.

"That's something new, but that doesn't mean you're not a good boy. I say, you're a good boy and I like you the way you are", the father said and Akunamkanon picked Yami up again to hug the boy close.

"Really?", Yami asked softly.

"Really, really!", Akunamkanon said and Yami smiled, trying to dry his tears with his bandaged hands. Akunamkanon cleaned Yami's face up as well and he kept hugging the boy, walking back to the livingroom with Yami in his arms. The boy yawned and snuggled up against him.

"Yami likes Pa too", the crimson-eyed boy said and closed his eyes to fall asleep on Akunamkanon's shoulder.

"Thank you", Akunamkanon whispered in the sleeping boy's ear and he continued reading his book, while Yami lay asleep against him.

--

* * *

Okay, mother had a biiiiiiig secret and now Yugi knows as well. Yes, it is true that Cassidy kept that part away, that is why Yugi was almost sure that Yami was dead. But now that he knows Yami has to be alive, because he's born... yeah, that makes up a total different world for him!! I'm so cruel!!

But then again, almost all of you knows what's going to happen. If not.. I'm not going to tell... :D

To explain the title, it's from Yugi's POV... because Yugi can only dream of Yami, never really see him. At least, that's what he thinks... but that's why I choose this title. Yugi loves Yami, even though Yami can only exist in his dreams.

Now that I have confused you all, thank you for reading.. I hope I haven't lost readers at all and I hope you will review!! You don't have to, I'll update anyway, but with reviews I know it's worth writing the story!! :)


	4. The Gang and Me

Chibi: Helloo!! I'm back with chapter 4. It's something of a filler chapter, because I needed to show that Yami grew up and that he has friends and what more?? Oh right, that he has enemies!! XD, not really cause he can handle them easily, but I think that this chapter is worked out more then in 'Black and White Roses'. In this chapter some things are the same, but not all things.

I also didn't knew how a clock would sound... but that is the ding-dong part. My grandmother's clock makes this sound and I like it a lot!! :)

I hope you still like the chapter, even though I think it's sometimes too boring. Oh, I do love Seto's comment.. You'll read!! haha XD And the chapter exists out of two pieces, Yami's past and what his life is like now.. and lunchbreak in which we meet other friends of the gang!!

Have fun with:

**Chapter 4,  
The gang and Me**

**--**

_Ding-dong, ding-dong_

The gates closed behind him and the clock in the tower dinged when it was half past eight. The sun shone brightly and Yami walked on. He was almost eighteen, but still small for his age. Still, he was a good young man to see. A lithe and slim body, well-proportioned muscles and a very nice tanned skin. His face was sharp and he had high cheekbones. He still had the same hair, blond bangs framing his face and up his hair. He still had a crown of black hair; tipped in crimson.

Just like his beautiful eyes. His eyes had narrowed, but they still bore that beautiful crimson colour. The eye-colour made him 'famous' on school. Just like his temper and his hair. Yami smiled though when he saw his friends coming over to him. A blond, named Jonouchi and Jonouchi's lover: Seto, a brunette and slightly older then they were.

The blonde had friendly, caring and pretty honeybrown eyes. They shone in the daylight sun, and even now, they still shone with sleep as well. And indeed, the blonde yawned, but he swung an arm around Yami's shoulder and leaned upon the smaller male. Seto laughed, his ice-blue eyes were light, but also dangerous and demanding. Seto was Yami's cousin, because Yami was adopted by Akunamkanon and he was the uncle of Seto. Having mercy upon Yami, Seto released the crimson-eyed teen from his heavier boyfriend; still chuckling softly.

"Come, love. School's starting", Seto said and he pecked Jonouchi's cheek without anyone seeing it. Yami chuckled softly, because he had seen. He still found it wise not to tell the whole world about their relationship, although few others knew. The gang, for example. Yami, Seto and more friends were called 'the gang' at school and even Akunamkanon had taken up the word.

Suddenly, someone pushed him from behind, murmuring something in his ear. Yami balanced himself on his own two feet again and looked at the guy who passed him and he snorted.

"What's up, Yashimori-kun?? Had no fun in teasing kids of your own height?", Yami asked. The guy turned around. He was in fact a handsome young man, a normal skin-colour and stunning green eyes. His hair was clean and he wore the schooluniform as it was suppossed to be. Neat shoes and he was smaller than Seto. And he was an arrogant ass, which made him a total different story.

"I think, Mutô-kun", Yashimori said and he chuckled. Yami faced him.

"Maybe you should think about yourself before calling somebody else names", Yami said and then passed him. Yashimori snorted.

"Smart comment, uke", the teen retorted.

"Look in the mirror", was Jonouchi's reply. The three of them walked passed by him. Yami knew it was a bad idea from Jonouchi to say something back again, but then again, they always did. Yashimori would start and they would give a comment. Sometimes Yami would beat the crap out of that brat, like in the kindergarten.

And indeed. Yashimori did pull Jonouchi back to hit the blonde against his cheek. Jonouchi did pull his head away, but Yashimori's fist did leave a mark. Within seconds, Yami had taken revenge. His fist had nicely connected against the teen's jaw and while Jonouchi was taken care of by Seto, Yashimori lay sprawled on the floor, his 'friends' backing him up.

"That was quick", Jonouchi commented and Seto chuckled. He took Yami's shoulder in his hand, but Yami didn't look at him. Even on the floor, Yashimori was giving him a headache. Seto pulled the crimson-eyed teen back at his arm and Yami followed.

"Thank you", he said in Yami's ear and Yami smiled sweetly.

"Afraid, Mutô!?", Yashimori yelled. Seto turned around.

"Stick your fear and these baboons somewhere, where the sun doesn't shine, ass!", he called out. For a moment it was silent and everyone looked at Yashimori, chuckling or giggling. Jonouchi took Seto with him into an empty toiletroom to kiss the guy senseless. Yami waited outside, the mirror was too tempting to hit. When Jonouchi and Seto emerged back, they could practically see the steam coming out of Yami's ears.

"You okay, buddy??", Jonouchi asked. Yami turned to look at them and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine. You?", Yami asked back, refering to the scratch on Jonouchi's cheek. It had stopped bleeding, but it was still red. Jonouchi grinned.

"I'm perfectly fine! So, what've you done in the weekend, huh??", Jonouchi asked, while they walked over to their first class together. There they sat down, Yami in the back. The teacher had placed him there, because he wouldn't pay attention anyway. And because the teacher was afraid of his temper. Yashimori came in as well, a nice bruise forming on his jaw.

Yami and the other teen had always been rivals. It had started in kindergarten, where Yashimori had called him a bad kid. Yami had beaten the crap out of him as a five-year-old. They had gone to the same school, had even been in the same classes sometimes, but Yashimori never changed. He always picked on him and why, Yami didn't knew. Yami could remember him having detention for fighting back. And he remembered the rumour Yashimori had spread during his third year at school. They had been in the same class again, just like now while they sat in the fourth, but the rumour had been that Akunamkanon had used Yami… In a not so friendly way. His friends had supported Yami, while he got several questions as if it was true. Even the school's headmaster had talked to him, asking if the rumours were true.

Yashimori had been in hospital for three weeks, or in fact: two days… The rest of the time he had feared to come back to school. Yami had gotten revenge and detention.

The teacher walked in and they bowed towards him. The lesson started, but Yami only opened his book to find a piece of paper. With his pencil's he started to draw.

--

The bell had rung for lunchbreak and Jonouchi sat down on a bench in the park behind the school. The sakura tree's were blossoming, but Seto whiped the leaves off the table before they placed their meals down. Jonouchi sat down next to his lover and started eating, while Seto sat down next to him very closely. Jonouchi smiled, they had been dating for a year now and he was glad that Seto was in his live. It made everything different and better.

He saw Yami sitting down at the base of one Sakura tree. Sometimes Yami would come to sit with them, but sometimes he sat down there. With a paper in his hands and zoning out, barely eating. Jonouchi watched for a moment and sighed softly.

'_What is he thinking, right now?? About his dreams? Anything else?? Revenge?? Or love??_', Jonouchi wondered, before something like a spark shot up his spine and he groaned softly. A hand lay on his upper leg and Seto was smirking.

"Our relationship was secret, right??", Jonouchi asked and he touched the warm hand on his leg under the table. Seto nodded and chuckled.

"True, but… I want your attention on me, puppy. Or else I get jealous", Seto stated. Jonouchi grinned.

"Tonight, lover. Tonight", he whispered and Seto's hot breath tickled his ear while the hand left his leg. He did keep smirking though and Seto marveled about how few people knew about them. In Seto's eyes it were already too much, but it were only a few. And those few just sat down at the table. Two albino's sat down. The gang was a little bit bigger then just the five of them. In fact, there were also two Egyptians, but they weren't at their school. For different reasons (one concluded the chemistry lab).

"Hey guys! You okay?", Jonouchi asked and one albino smiled sweetly. His chocolate brown eyes were friendly and sweet, like real chocolate. His skin was pale and his white hair a little bit spikey. And while the younger albino smiled, his eyes twinkled. Next to him sat another albino, who had something mischievous with his sharp features and his white, spikey hair. Not as spikey as Yami's, but spikey enough. And then his eyes, they were haunting and a beautiful redbrown colour.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Jonouchi", the smaller one said and then gasped softly. He softly hit the older albino on his shoulder and whined in his ear. For Jonouchi and Seto it sounded like: "Bakura! Not now!!". That said enough, Bakura was as horny as hell. Seto laughed and Bakura glared at him. It made Seto laugh even louder.

"'Kura, stop it", the other said. He used the older one's nickname. Jonouch chuckled and the glare was turned to him.

"So, how's life been treating you?", the smaller albino asked. Seto nodded.

"Good, very good Ryou. What about you?", the brunette asked. Ryou sighed softly when he looked passed his lover Bakura to the one who sat under the sakura tree. Bakura sighed softly and tried a pout, just to get his lover's attention back. Ryou and him were already lovers for a year and a half, that was long, but in Bakura's eyes, not long enough. Ryou looked at him and softly kissed the older albino.

"I'm fine. And Bakura is too. Still, I'm worried about Yami. He's at it again, isn't he??", Ryou asked softly. Seto looked at Yami as well. There was a soft breeze and petals fell down. It was like Yami stood in a different world then school. Bakura shrugged, he did mind, but not on the outside. Deep, very deep inside, he loved his friends, all of them.

"So, what happened??", Bakura asked, for the first time, speaking up.

"Yashimori whispered something in his ear and he tried to hit my puppy. Yami took revenge and now he's sitting under the tree", Seto said and he saw Jonouchi rub his cheek.

"What did Yashimori say??", Ryou asked, but deep in his heart, he already knew.

"What he says everytime agian. And the results are the same, he gets beaten to pulp", Jonouchi answered the smaller albino's question. Bakura huffed.

"Dirty bitch. Just because his own father is dirty and does do everything the dearest Gods in Egypt don't allow… Doesn't mean that Pa is that way", Bakura said and out of pure frustrations he stuffed a sandwhich in his mouth. Angrily he fumed and cursed in Egyptian, for Bakura was Egyptian. Ryou softly patted Bakura's hand and sighed also.

"I just feel sorry for him when he sits there, all alone. He needs love", Ryou whispered softly. Ryou knew that Yami held onto his dreams and maybe a little bit too much. But then again, he liked Yami the way the guy was… He just found it sad to see the guy alone.

"We'll keep an eye on him", a sudden voice said behind him and he turned around to look into violet eyes and a tanned skin, just like Bakura's and Yami's. Behind him stood a replica of the violet eyed teenager. Only like Bakura, this one also had something dark around him. With a grin, the spikier haired one looked at Bakura.

"How did you get in??", Bakura asked, grinnin as well and shaking hands with both Egyptians. The tanned skin made everything clear.

"Well… Let's just say the fence is no opportunity to keep people in or outside anymore," the dark one said with a mischievous grin. Bakura laughed together with Jounouchi and the 'innocent' one.

"Malik, Marik… When did you get here?? I really missed the two of you", Ryou said and the 'innocent' one laughed.

"Well, let's just say that a night ago we traveled from Egypt to Japan. We missed you guys and couldn't leave you guys alone in this big world," Malik said. He was the more innocent one, although not as much as Ryou. Ryou was soft, caring, and cute. Malik was destructive, caring only about himself and Marik and cute, in some ways. Especially when he just destroyed something. Marik looked at Seto and Jonouchi.

"Well? Have you already told the whole world yet or has the news not been spread to Egypt yet??", he asked. The dark one laughed when Seto glared at him.

"Shut it", Seto answered back. Sometimes there was an end to his patience with the destructive Egyptians. And especially when they were talking too loud about the relationship he had with Jonouchi.

"Okay, easy", Marik said with a wide grin. They all chattered along, until the bell rang for them all to come inside again. Marik began teasing them with the fact he didn't needed to go to school anymore. Just like Malik and Jonouchi had the great urge to get them in and to the chemistry lab once again. It would be lovely to have a day off again.


	5. My Lover in Heaven

Chibi: Hello!! I'm back with chapter five!! I know, I'm sorry for the long take and I have no excuses for it... I'm lazy, that's the only problem I guess... T__T()

I hope you will enjoy the next chapter. I also changed chapter 4. I've read it again and found some major mistakes!!!! Like, I said Anzu wouldn't be in the play and still Malik talks to her??? Right, my mistake!! I hope I fixed everything good this time!!

This is chapter 5  
**My Lover in Heaven**

* * *

Yami rose to his feet. He whiped the leafs out of his spikey hair and with a soft sigh he turned to walk inside the school building once again. He had seen Malik and Marik, but he had had no reason to greet them. Not now, not yet. He followed his cousin into the chemistry room. It had been restored after two months of not using it. Malik and Marik had tried to blow it up and it did work. Nobody died, but blowing up things was their speciality and they hadn't been able to control theirselves. Yami chuckled, that had been good times.

Then he looked back at the paper in his hands. He had been staring at it for the whole lunchbreak. And he couldn't help himself but feel depressed about the situation. About the fact that the young male on this picture couldn't exist. He sat down next to Seto, the one he shared this class with, but he didn't see how Seto watched him with a worried look. A look he only spared for family and Jonouchi.

"Cousin. Are you all right?", Seto asked. Yami looked up from his paper, snapping out of his thoughts. He hid the paper in his book and nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay", Yami said softly, but Seto looked sternly at him. The CEO wasn't fooled easily, not even with the fake, friendly smile Yami gave him now. Seto rose one eyebrow and sighed. Yami sighed as well, seeing his smile didn't work.

"I… I feel lonely okay? You have Jonouchi, Ryou has Bakura and Malik has Marik. I'm alone", Yami said softly. Seto looked at him and nodded.

"I accept your answer, but please, Yami… You're never alone. We love you as much as we love our lovers. You're part of us, the leader of the gang, even though you won't admit that. Yami, you're time will come. For everyone there's someone out in that big world, you just have to wait a little bit longer", Seto said. Yami smiled and Seto could feel it was real this time. He laid a hand on Yami's shoulder and then opened up his book.

Yami felt better after the soft words Seto had said to him. He liked Seto a lot on these days for then he could feel better.

--

It lasted another couples of long hours before the last bell rang and they could go home. Walking along the pavement Yami's gaze was casted in front of him, but he didn't see. He was wandering his own mind, his own being. He was thinking about his best friends and Yami smiled at the antics of all of them. They had been so worried and so nice. His friends were better then everyone else, but he would be glad when he would be home with Pa. Opening the front door he smelled dinner being prepared. He walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home!", Yami said suddenly and Akunamkanon dropped the spoon in his hands.

"You really need to stop that", Akunamkanon laughed and Yami laughed as well. Here he felt happy and safer then ever.

"Need any help?", Yami asked.

"No, not at all. I'm not that old", Akunamkanon said and Yami laughed.

"Yet, Pa. Well, we can start to discuss that again and end up in a pillow fight", Yami said. He remembered the good old times. He remembered how he could finaly beat his father in a pillowfight when he was seven. Without cheating!

"I'll pretend I didn't here that and speaking about fights… I got a call. You know you shouldn't fight with other classmates", Akunamkanon stated. Yami casted his eyes downwards to the tiled floor.

"I know. He challenged me by hitting Jonouchi", Yami whispered softly. Akunamkanon sighed.

"Again? The kid never learns", he said with a grin and Yami chuckled. Then Akunamkanon looked at him and he stopped. His father walked over to him and hugged him suddenly. Yami closed his eyes and hugged his father back. Warmth made it's way into his heart and Yami burried his face in the elder's shoulder.

"As long as you're safe", Akunamkanon said and Yami smiled.

"Of course I am, Pa. I'm not that old yet", he said, indicating his Pa's previous comment. Akunamkanon laughed and Yami brought his backpack upstairs.

"_Help me_!", a voice called out in his mind. Yami stopped death in his tracks.

"Yugi", he murmured. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

"_You monster!! Get away from me!!_", Yugi's voice called out. Yami dropped his backpack. His books scattered across the floor and his knees gave way.

"No. My White Rose…"

--

The breeze gently passed by the young man who sat at the edge of _Eht Tniop_. His blond bangs waved as the cool air exposed his cherubic face and he enjoyed it. His legs hung dangerously over the edge, but he didn't care. As if anyone who saw him would bother him. He thought back to the story his mother had told him about.

"_Yami… You're still alive. Do you know about me_?", Yugi asked himself. The breeze whiped at his streaming tears and he felt another wave of sadness crash over him. He drew his knees against his chest and he heaved. He cried for the lover he would never meet, for he had fallen in love with the Black Rose a long time ago. He loved the soft, tanned skin. He loved those stunning crimson eyes. He loved everything about the other male. And now, now he knew he would never see him. Never say those special words to the other male.

"I love you", Yugi whispered in the soft wind. His wings were gone and once he rose up he turned around quickly to walk home. The breeze had cooled down a little bit and the sun was setting. Yugi loved the sun, he loved the light and the warmth. He knew that dreams weren't everything, but at least something. He would cling to these dreams of Yami and imagine the warmth himself. Yugi smiled a little bit and walked further to home.

"Going somewhere?", A deep intimidating voice asked. This person had no White Wings, nor were they made of feathers. They were made of leather and the bully looked at him. Yugi had bumped into him without really caring. Now he saw the bully, he feared his own wings.

"I- I was going home Ushio", Yugi said softly. His voice would always die down to a mere whisper would he see the Demon. Everyone always thought he was the all powerful Archangel, he wasn't! He couldn't take down a Demon, not like Heba could…

"Not that fast! You're just a mere Angel", Ushio reclaimed and he walked up to Yugi. This meant trouble. One, Ushio had once again forgotten who he was and two, Ushio was flexing his muscles and three, Yugi had escaped him yesterday. This was not going to be funny at all.

"Stop it", Yugi said, trembling as he took his steps back. He tried to be brave, but it didn't work. His little steps were so small compared to Ushio's. Yugi shook of fear. Fear that was read in his rainbow eyes. Ushio laughed and stretched his leather wings a moment, before grinning at Yugi who walked up to the cliff's end.

"Do you want to end so abruptly?", he asked. Yugi looked around and gasped. He didn't wanted this. And he couldn't fly away. Of course Angels were supposed to fly. If only they had their partner. Without their soul mate they couldn't fly. If he tried now he would end up down that cliff.

"Go away. O- Or else I'll scream", Yugi said. Ushio shrugged.

"Like someone can hear you here", he remarked and Yugi opened his mouth.

"Help me!", Yugi yelled. Ushio laughed at the small being's try. At the desperate call for help. It was nearly an addiction to see the small being call and cry for help. He had started to beat the boy up because he had been so pretty. He still held one of this beings feathers in his possession.

"You monster!! Get away from me!!", Yugi called as Ushio came closer. He couldn't back away anymore. If he did that, then he would fall and die. One lonely tear fell down his cheek and Ushio laughed.

"Let me take you a little higher!", he said and he lifted Yugi off the ground. He turned and threw Yugi away… in the arms of someone else. Ushio's eyes became big with the sight he saw. A taller 'Yugi' had caught the Yugi he had thrown. This being had no Wings and wore strange clothes, but his eyes scared the Demon.

"How dare you harm an innocent?!", the other asked. Yugi didn't dare to look up, afraid for what he would see. The person who caught him sat him down on the ground and Yugi missed the arms immediately. Ushio stared at the new person in front of him. He looked like a Spirit for you could see faintly through him.

"Do you want me to punish you then?", Ushio asked with a smirk on his face.

"Go to Hell", the other snapped.

"I just came from there to harm the small being. You want some?", Ushio asked again.

"If you want to fight, you can have it", the other said and Ushio stormed at him. Finally he could release his anger. The other felt so stressed for many weeks. He could finally blow off some steam! The other did do a back hand flip before facing his enemy again with a well aimed kick in the guts of Ushio.

"Don't. Harm. Innocent. People." the other said again. Each word was followed by a punch in the face. When Ushio lay curled on the ground the other walked back to Yugi. He looked at the small boy, who was covering his eyes.

"It's okay now," the baritone voice of the other said. He helped the boy up and looked for any scratches on the smoothness skin before he noticed he was watched with amethyst eyes. He smiled then he gave a confused look. Yugi did too.

"_No way. They said he died, can it really be_?", Yugi asked himself mentally. Crimson eyes stared down at him, then his wings and then him again.

"White Rose?", he asked softly.

"_Yup, it's him. Nobody, but mom knows who I am. And my Black Rose", _Yugi thought while he smiled at the other. But then he looked again. If this was his Black Rose, where were the Wings? There wasn't much to look though, the other hugged him suddenly. Yugi could feel a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Are you Yami?", Yugi asked softly. The other nodded and Yugi giggled. They stood there for several seconds. Until Yugi could feel the energy slipping from Yami. They broke loose from one another and scared Yugi looked at the vanishing Yami.

"No!", he called out, grabbing Yami's hand. "You may not leave me!! You're here now! I want you here!" Yami stared at the other one and he frowned. Finally he had found his Angel, the White Rose he had longed for and now he would leave him again. Tugs at his heart became hard to ignore at a sudden moment. Yami looked at Yugi.

"Can't I stay?", he asked, worry in his voice. Yugi tried to touch him, but it was impossible. He had already vanished from the hips down and Yugi let his tears fall. Yami tried to stroke the tears away. He had felt so happy. When he had felt Yugi in his arms it was like his whole world was balanced. His whole world was at that moment theirs and theirs alone. Leaving now would mean the end of this balance.

"You're going back", Yugi whispered softly. More tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Wait for me here, in Heaven. I'll come to you", Yami said, but Yugi shook his head.

"Don't do anything stupid!! I dream about you, let me dream some more", Yugi said with a weak, little smile. Yami softly touched Yugi's lips with his own and Yugi could feel something ghostly touch them. Yami's hands faded

That moment Ushio had woken up and had wanted revenge, but instead of pushing the nearly gone Yami off the cliff he pushed Yugi. Yami called Yugi's name but time seemed to go slower then normal and forced him to watch how his little Angel, his White rose fell. He couldn't do anything anymore because he faded away completely.

--*--

"Yami! Yami! Wake up!" Akunamkanon called out. He had heard his boy fall off the stairs and since those ten minutes, Yami wouldn't wake up.

"White Rose…" Yami mumbled softly and Akunamkanon shook Yami's shoulders again. Yami stirred and opened his eyes. They fluttered open and he looked at his Pa. Akunamkanon looked worried. For a moment Yami looked around his surroundings and saw he laid on the couch. As he tried to think back what happened, he shot up.

"White Rose!" he called out and jumped from the couch and ran out of the house. Akunamkanon, first too shocked to register what happened, jumped up too after a second or three and followed his boy outside. He grabbed the key off the hook and looked down the street.

"Yami!" he called out. Yami didn't turn around. He saw his White Rose fall. He saw _his _Yugi fall. And the boy couldn't be dead, no, not his Yugi. Not the one he just met. Yami sped up some more, knowing he was followed by Akunamkanon. The father called out once again and followed his boy over the pathway. He knew the way, he had walked it before, almost eighteen years ago.

"Yugi!" Yami called and looked around at The Point. He jumped over a small bush and then saw Yugi lying at the edge. Panting he made a quick run for the boy without wings and scooped the boy in his arms. Far away from the edge he sat down. He softly shook Yugi's shoulders, calling the teen's name.

"White Rose?" he asked softly, afraid of the worst. Then, Yugi moaned. The rainbow eyes fluttered open.

"Yami?" Yugi asked softly. His voice was a small whisper from all the screaming. The screaming he had done when he was pushed and fell through the clouds.

"Yami!" Akunamkanon called out and walked over at the two boys, his eyes turning to Yugi. Yami smiled, now everything was going to be fine. Now everything was good.

"Pa, this is Yugi," Yami said. Akunamkanon walked up to the two teens, worried out of his mind. He caught Yami, who still held Yugi. Akunamkanon looked at the sleeping twin.

* * *

So, chapter 5 is to an end. If there's something you don't understand, I will answer. I'm really sorry for not updating, but I hope to at least update soon again!! I gotta work a lot, but maybe next monday?? I don't promise anything, but I'll try!!

Thank you for all your reviews, they made my day and I love them!!! :D


	6. Birthmark

Chibi: Hello!! I'm back with chapter 6 of Curse of Black and White! I really hope you'll enjoy!!  
This is a short chapter, that I know, but I still hope you'll like it. I enjoyed writing it. And I'm sorry I'm lazy!!

Enjoy chapter 6:  
**Birthmark**

* * *

Akunamkanon looked through the window at the hospitalbed that stood in the middle of the room. It was just one bed this time, the other's were out for visits with family or friends. Or they were just empty, like usual. Akunamkanon sighed and he looked at the bed that was moved into the room where Yami lay. He saw the boy asleep, while the other was awake.

This other was the one Yami had found just an hour ago. Amethyst eyes looked around in awe and fear. Still, there was also something curious about the look that the boy gave to the room. When he saw Yami, Akunamkanon saw the youngling gasp for air. The elder took a deep breath and walked in. Those amethyst eyes focused on him now.

"Will you hurt me as well?", the sweet voice asked. Akunamkanon lifted an eyebrow and the unknown teen showed the IV in his hand. Akunamkanon chuckled softly.

"No, I will not. I wanted to ask you something", the elder said. He looked at the teen who looked so alike to his own son. The same tri-coloured hair, but for the blond jolts up the spikey hair. And this teen was different in cuteness and sweetness. It was as if he saw Yami, but then as a five-year-old. So cute and so innocent at the same time.

"With what can I help you, sir?", the teen asked friendly.

"What is your name? And why does my son seems to know you?", Akunamkanon asked. The teen smiled.

"My name is Yugi, sir. And… I'm not really sure how to explain this, but… I dreamed of Yami as if we were destined to once meet each other", Yugi said. Akunamkanon chuckled. He saw Yugi looking at Yami and he smiled.

"You would really fit in within the Gang. They're all daydreamers, but my boy has said something like that as well. I hope you're not into his world too much", Akunamkanon said. Suddenly, Yami moaned softly and his crimson eyes blinked open. He rubbed the sleep out of them and he sat up. Akunamkanon walked over to him and hugged his dearest son. Yami smiled, but then looked at Yugi. Yugi smiled at him and he received one back.

"Goodafternoon", Akunamkanon said and Yami chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired", Yami said and he hugged his father back. Akunamkanon rubbed the spikey hair and Yami laughed as he tried to hide a yawn.

"You must rest. I'll go and drink some tea with Ailhak. I think there's a lot you have to discuss with Yugi as well", Akunamkanon said and he walked away to the door, but Yami stopped him for a minute.

"How can I rest if I have to discuss a lot?", Yami asked with a chuckle. Yugi giggled and Akunamkanon smiled.

"You'll figure out a way. If your teacher is talking, you can sleep as well, right?", Akunamkanon asked in a teasing way. Yami blushed as his father walked away from the room. Yugi rose up from bed and with the IV in his hand he walked over to Yami's bed and looked at him.

"_Where_ am I??", the boy asked with a certain command for answers in his voice. Yami looked at him and then smiled.

"You're on Earth, with me. I'm not really sure what happened and how, but you're here with me", Yami said. Yugi sighed softly and looked over his shoulder at his back.

"My wings are gone and my Magic is gone as well. Every Angel has some Magic, but I'm not an Angel anymore! How is that possible?", Yugi asked. Yami shrugged and then pulled Yugi into a hug. The younger teen dropped the sac with fluids on the floor and giggled.

"I'm so happy you're here. I cannot worry about the things you just said. I don't want to", Yami whispered, nuzzling Yugi's hair. It smelled sweet, like strawberries and even though Yugi had an earthly form at the moment, Yami didn't really care. He was angelic enough for him.

"Don't tell anyone about my wings, Yami. Nobody would believe you anyway", Yugi said softly. Yami nodded. He let go of the young teen and smiled. Then he softly sighed and Yugi looked worriedly at him, after picking up the sac with fluids from the floor.

"What is bothering you?", Yugi asked carefully. Yami looked at him.

"It's not really a bother, but more of a blank page. I know things about myself, but there's one thing about me that I don't understand. And there's a thing about us that I don't understand either", Yami said. Yugi sat down in one of the chairs he found. He had hung the sac on a hook, next to Yami's, but Yami didn't pay attention to it.

"Spill", Yugi said. Yami looked at him.

"Why is it I call you a White Rose? And you call me a Black Rose, why?", Yami asked, confused as to why Yugi sighed as well, but with a smile. He rose a single eyebrow and his eyes widened at seeing Yugi blush as the youngling gave Yami a soft kiss to his cheek.

"Because we're soulmates, as in lovers", Yugi whispered and he unbuttoned his shirt a litte bit. Then he turned around, not seeing the pinkish glow on Yami's tanned cheeks. Softly he felt warm fingers run over his White Rose birthmark and Yugi smiled.

"I am a White Rose, because I'm born with this birthmark. My eyes have the rainbow in their irisses and my personality is too cute to be good for me. And my wings… they're silvery white. It are all things that belong to me", Yugi said and he turned around again. He adjusted his shirt again, but blushed as Yami pulled the shirt over his head and he was met with a tanned and well-build chest. Yami turned around and Yugi looked at the Black birthmark on his left shoulder. He could see the petals and he touched it carefully.

"This is the page of myself that's blank. It has always been. Until I was six, I thought people had made a tattoo on my back. My dad told me it was a birthmark when I was six, but I never understood why. Nor did he. And those scars, I don't know where they come from, but Pa said I've always had them. And now, I saw you had those too", Yami said, looking at Yugi over his shoulder. Yugi traced the scars with a smile.

"Those 'scars' as you call them are for wings. When an Angel hits puberty, he or she gets his wings. Still, they can't fly until they've met their soulmate, their partner in love", Yugi announced and he let the info sink in. Yugi smiled as he saw Yami tense, he knew he had hit a nerve. Yami indeed turned around, his eye twitched slightly.

"And do I look like someone who hasn't reached puberty yet? I know I'm small, but certainly old enough?", Yami asked as he pulled his pyjamashirt back over his head again. Yugi giggled and he hugged the older male.

"Yes, but you're in the Humanworld now. And you said it yourself, Humans don't have wings", Yugi said as Yami hugged him back and lay down on the bed again. He yawned and nuzzled Yugi's hair as the youngling blushed feverishly.

--

"Ailhak? This is all for the good thing, right?", Akunamkanon asked. The young lady looked up. She was five years older than Yami and ever since a child she had grown up as a beautiful woman. Her hair was brown and cut short and her eyes were friendly and caring. Akunamkanon found her the perfect nurse.

"Yes, Kahlia has told me that everything is now as it is suppossed to be. They might not seem to have never met, but they have. Their souls have long touched, now it's only time before their bodies get to know one another", Ailhak said softly. She rather didn't talk about this. Everything was a little secret, for the world and for the two Angels. Akunamkanon looked at her.

"And the evil that will come?", Akunamkanon asked. Ailhak looked up at him.

"That's something that even Kahlia doesn't know about. It's just a feeling in my soul, not hers. I cannot explain", Ailhak said softly. Akunamkanon nodded.

"Then… Tell me about Heaven. I wish to know where I come. Might I die in the future", Akunamkanon said and Ailhak laughed. She opened her mouth to tell him wonderful stories about the green fields with colourful flowers. About the crystal palace and the sunfilled skies of the place her second soul came from.

--

For several days Yami and Yugi stayed in hospital. Jonouchi came to bring Yami a lot of homework, which Yugi helped him with. And the Gang came to see Yugi as well. Ryou and him were immediate friends, while Bakura was eyeing the youngling carefully. Yami had whacked him on the head about being too paranoid, but Bakura hadn't hit him back, which was strange.

Yugi got to know Ailhak better and better and it was decided that he could stay with her and go to Yami's school as well. The Gang cheered loudly as Yugi accepted the gentle offer and they all helped getting Yugi to Ailhak's home. Ailhak herself smiled at the idea. She had always grown up at her grandmother, when her own mother died when she was seven. Akunamkanon had done a lot for her and now she wanted to do something in return.

And so it happened. That certain midday in August.

--

* * *

Please, review and I hope I'll get chapter 7 done soon! It's a madness in the shop I'm working at and I have to work a lot. Now it's not school bothering me, but my work. I hope I'm done anytime soon!!


	7. Moving In

Hello!!!! I'm really sorry that this chapter had to take so long, but I actually didn't want to write this chapter. It's boring. And I had a new Stargate Season, so I have been watching that a little bit too much. (I'm having weird dreams, so yeah, I watched it too much... but I don't care!!)

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this new chapter!!! It's a long one, but I made it less boring than with Black and White Rose. At least, I hope.. haha XD

**

* * *

Chapter 7  
**Moving in

--

Yugi couldn't stop staring out of the car. Ailhak's car was small and bright yellow and they were off to the mall. Ailhak had had some comments on Yugi having no other clothes than the ones he wore now. And the teenager had no other possessions as well. Ailhak knew why, as did Yugi, but neither of them told the other that they knew why Yugi had no other things than his love for Yami and this pair of clothes.

"We're here", Ailhak suddenly said and Yugi looked at her. He had seen so many beautiful things. He had seen a giant park and he really wanted to go there. They had already been to his new school and they had signed him in. He had seen so many people, walking or driving, and he was really intrigued by them. Sure, he was used to other people, but this was new. This was different, at least, that's how he felt.

He went into the mall with Ailhak, she dragging him because he wouldn't follow. And she was afraid he would get lost in the giant building. She dragged him over to the clothes-section and there they fit on new clothes, for even Ailhak admitted to herself she needed something new. They went home, packed with new clothes for both Yugi and Ailhak. And some thing in the house. Yugi hadn't seen Ailhak's home yet, but when he did, he was thrilled.

"It's beautiful!", Yugi exclaimed as he got out of the car. He was now pretty used to the thing of metal. In Heaven they hadn't had one of these, but they were very useful. Ailhak opened the wooden brown door. Her whole house was made of wood, in a perfect off-white colour. The wooden door was somewhat darker than the rest of the house. Inside, it was decorated with several stuff, especially around the fireplace. The kitchen was separated from the livingroom by a small wall, which was decorated with small pieces of coloured glass.

Upstairs was Yugi's room, not far from Ailhak's. Ailhak looked around the dusty room, she hadn't been here in a while. Only to place stuff away, but now, they had a lot of clean-up to do. She opened the window, while Yugi put everything in boxes, which was not. Together they placed the boxes upon the closet and some inside of it. And as they went to clean up Yugi's new room, they also did do the other one, which was also some sort of storage room.

"I'm sorry Yugi", Ailhak said as she whiped the sweat of her forehead. Yugi looked at her, he himself was covered in dust and sweat, but he was happy he could help Ailhak. He hoped he paid her back for all she had done for him so far. He knew it wasn't really enough, but this was a start. Yugi smiled as she looked at him too.

"Sorry for what?", he asked softly and he continued making up his bed. Outside the sun was setting, it was late autumn and the sky was already darkening. Ailhak kept looking at him as she lay another pillow back on Yugi's bed.

"For making you helping me clean up the mess that is my home", she said softly as she looked around the room. True, she had needed the help anyway for she had been the mass-maker, but she felt guiltly for pulling Yugi into her cleaning.

"It's the least I can do. I mean… You take me into your home and you've bought new clothes for me. I have to pay you back and this is the start. And I don't mind cleaning up", Yugi said, still smiling. Ailhak looked at him and then gave him a hug.

"You don't need to pay me back. I wanted you in my house anyway", Ailhak said softly, but she didn't tell Yugi the whole truth. In fact: Kahlia had wanted Yugi in their house too, because the former Angel had felt pity for the small lover of her son. And Ailhak, being alone for most of the time had loved to have some company.

Yugi smiled as well and hugged Ailhak back. Sure, he felt sorry for his mother, but at the moment he couldn't see her. And he really needed that hug. Ailhak smiled too and then looked at Yugi.

"Shall I start diner? I'm not a great cook, but I can make pasta if you'd like", she said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes please. I'm kind of hungry now", Yugi said and as a prove, his stomach agreed. Both laughed as Yugi and Ailhak walked downstairs, leaving the clean rooms behind them.

--

That night Yugi lay in bed quietly. He didn't really remember when he had gone to bed, nor if he had fallen asleep. It was two in the morning and he couldn't sleep as he went to sit in his windowsill, pillows around him and blanket covering his form. He opened the window to gain a better look outside and he saw the beautiful stars as the dark clouds passed by. Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he thought about his mother. He missed her dearly as he also felt happiness deep within him. Happiness, because he had found Yami; his Black Rose.

He curled himself up, legs against his chest and the blanket thight around him. He curled up against the pillows as he closed the window again, leaving the chilly wind outside the house. Yugi fell asleep as he quietly cried.

--

Yami was no morning person, in fact, he hated mornings. Unlike Akunamkanon really, for the man had already called Yami three times that morning. His alarm was ringing just beside his head and even the melody of his phone went off. Yami groaned as he slammed his alarm off and answered his phone's wake-up call.

"Yami!! Come on now, breakfast is ready!!", Akunamkanon called upstairs for the fifth time now, but Yami tried to burry himself a little bit deeper inside his cocoon, which he made of his blanket. Trying to go back to sleep he was roughly awaked by Akunamkanon, who ruffled him through his hair and opened the curtains to let the rising sun inside Yami's bedroom. Once again, Yami groaned, but his father had no attention to that.

"Come on Yami. Or else I will turn the shower cold", Akunamkanon said. Yami sat up in bed, still half-asleep, looking at Akunamkanon.

"You wouldn't dare", he dared his father. Akunamkanon smirked as Yami ran to the bathroom, collecting his clothes on the way to it. Akunamkanon walked downstairs, making some more pancakes as he gently let warm water flow into the sink. He heard a loud yelp coming from upstairs and with another smirk he turned the water off. Minutes later, Yami sat down, washed and rudely awoken by a cold shower.

"I wouldn't dare?", Akunamkanon asked as he placed a plate with pancakes in front of Yami's face. Yami chuckled.

"Okay, maybe you do dare. But it wasn't fair", Yami said as he waited for Akunamkanon to sit down again, before starting breakfast quickly. Wolfing down the delicious pancakes, Akunamkanon couldn't help but think that Yami had watched Jonouchi eating too many times. His son was now eating as the blond, drinking and eating at the same time. As long as it went down his throat.

Done with breakfast, Yami made a jump towards his lunch, which he already had prepared last night, he gave Akunamkanon a kiss on the cheek and with a goodbye, the teenager was off before Akunamkanon could even respond. Yami ran over towards Ryou and Bakura, as soon as he had seen the two albino's.

"Goodmorning!", he said cheery and Bakura looked at him.

"What's with him?", he asked behind Yami's back, looking at Ryou. Ryou giggled and replied to Yami's answer, never answering Bakura's question. The three teens went to school, talking about where Yami had been and if he was okay. Yami sighed.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine", Yami said. Bakura patted the teen's shoulder.

"Now you know how I feel when Ryou's is concerned about me", the albino said and Yami looked at him. Then, with a smirk, he replied.

"Yes, but you don't mind… For then you have another excuse to stay in bed. With Ryou", Yami said. Ryou looked up at hearing his name and Bakura chuckled, blowing a soft kiss in Ryou's way. Then, he whispered in Yami's ear: "You're absolutly right".

At school, the three-some met up with Jonouchi and Seto. And also to them, Yami had to tell what he had been doing yesterday.

"I've been at the hospital. And yes, I'm fine now, just in love… that's all", Yami said as he sat down in the classroom. Bakura turned around in his chair and stared at Yami.

"Love? You?? I thought that the only person you would want to love is the one in your dreams", the albino said. Jonouchi too, stared at Yami and he saw the sweet smile that lingered on the crimson eyed teen's lips.

"True, but I met him. His name is Yugi, as you all know, and I met him yesterday", Yami said. The schoolbell rung and at the exact same moment the teacher walked in. All students rose up from their chair and bowed towards their teacher in curtesy, as were the rules. The lesson started, so nothing could be told anymore. Still, Yami did receive a small note from Seto: "_Explain_", it read and Yami chuckled softly.

--

Yugi smiled as he looked through the fence at his new school. It was a beautiful white building with blue colours and yellow colours as well. The tower was great and Yugi smiled as he heard the bell ring that was settle in the tower. He looked through the fence at the many students that were there and he tried to search for Yami. Ailhak had said that he should go and visit, while she was doing some more stuff to her home. Yugi had accepted the offer exitingly and now he stood here, while he couldn't find Yami.

Suddenly he noticed a whole in the fence and bit his lip. He knew trespassing was forbidden, but he really wanted to see Yami. He crawled through the whole as suddenly someone grabbed him from behind. Yugi jumped out of his skin, before calming down enough to turn around.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?", a voice asked. Yugi stared at the tanned teen in front of him and then noticed another, also crawling through the fence. The teen let go of his shoulder as Yugi still looked at them. Both teen's were tanned with sand-coloured hair. Their eyes were a purple colour, but shining in the midday sun. One's hair was spikier than Yugi's and Yugi hoped he hadn't let through his surprise of finding someone with spikier hair than his.

"I'm Yugi… I- I came to see Yami", Yugi whispered softly. He hoped that he didn't get Yami into trouble for this, but the sweeter looking teen curled an arm around Yugi's shoulder and pulled him up onto the green field.

"My name is Malik and you're lucky. We came to see Yami too, but… We have never seen you around before", the teen said. Yugi blushed.

"I only came here yesterday", Yugi said softly as Malik led him through the students towards a table that was not really far away. Suddenly, Yugi saw Yami and waved. Crimson eyes locked onto him and Yugi smiled as he saw Yami throw his backpack into the arms of a stunned blond and then run over to him.

"Yugi!", Yami called out and Yugi released himself out of Malik's grip as he was hugged by Yami. Yugi smiled, he had never been greeted like this before. Yugi hugged Yami back as the older teen softly nuzzled him.

"You act as if you haven't seen me in years", Yugi whispered soflty. Yami smiled.

"That is because I haven't. Come one, I want you to meet the Gang", Yami said as he led Yugi to the table where Malik and the other one had already sitten down. Yugi got to know them all, Malik and Marik. Bakura, Ryou and as last Jonouchi with Seto. Yugi smiled as he met the couples. He couldn't stop talking with Ryou about things, while Bakura held his albino lover savely in his arms. Seto and Jonouchi talked with Yami, while Marik was conversing with Bakura and Malik, trying to get into the chemistry lab.

The Gang eventually had to say goodbye to Yugi, Malik and Marik. For neither of them would want their school to be blown up. Yugi smiled as Yami gave him a soft peck on his cheek. Soft, quick and lovingly.

"I'll see you soon", Yami whispered as a goodbye and Yugi kissed him back.

"I'm sure you do", was the reply as Yugi left with Malik and Marik and Yami with the rest of the Gang. Back inside school.

--

Later that midday, Yami came home from school. It was raining outside and he was greeted by Akunamkanon, who took his wet stuff from him. Quickly he took a warm shower, to warm his cold limbs and then went downstairs to help his father with diner.

"Yugi came to school today", Yami said as he circled a spoon through the soup. Akunamkanon looked at Yami and smiled. He could feel his boy was in love. He could feel that everything that was happening now, needed to happen. And he loved it to see Yami smile, daydreaming a little bit as he kept circling the spoon. Akunamkanon lay a hand onto Yami's shoulder.

"I think the soup is done", Akunamkanon said and Yami snapped out of his musings. He laughed as he helped Akunamkanon with setting the table for two, as always. While talking and eating at the same time, and doing the dishes afterwards, Yami was happy. He felt happier than he had ever been in his whole life.

"Goodnight, my boy", Akunamkanon said as he saw Yami preparing for bed. His homework was finished and the teen looked up to greet Akunamkanon with a smile. They wished each other a good night with sweet dreams, before Akunamkanon left the room again, calling it a day as well. Yami lay down in bed, setting his alarmclock and the wake-up call on his phone, knowing he would need them in the morning.

Finally fast asleep, it didn't last long. A storm had started and Yami growled, crawling under the blankets. Before he was called almost fully awake and still sleepy he answered it. Growling softly at the one who had awoken him.

"_Yami? I'm coming to your home! I need your help!!_", Ryou's voice called through the phone. Yami, awake and alarmed, had a firmer grip on his phone as the thunder announced itself. He heard a yelp from Ryou through the phone as he called out Ryou's name.

"What's going on?", Yami said as he heard sudden banging on the door. Yami jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, phone still against his ear. He nearly fell down the stairs, but once he had unlocked the door he opened it, seeing Ryou. The albino was soaking wet, calling him and fearing something as Yami could read the fear in those chocolate brown eyes.

"Yami", Ryou murmured as the smaller teen dropped his phone and hugged Yami in fear, trying to hide and be safe.

"It's okay. Hush, Ryou, it's okay", Yami whispered as he laid his phone away, closed the door and hugged Ryou back. He lay his own head onto that of Ryou, trying to comfort him, as Ryou cried out his fears.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. My stomach-ache is killing me, so I'm off.  
Next chapter: Yami thinks he's a Demon.

Oh, and I'm still trying to figure out the ending of this story. Maybe Heba comes back!!! :D


	8. My Friend Part 1

Hellloooooooo!!! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in what??? A hundred years?????

Okay, sorry, now I was overreacting. But I'm still sorry. That's why, before surgery, I wanted to post up this chapter. It's the part before Yami goes completly crazy and it's the first part of two. I didn't want it to be that long again, but I do have the next chapter **almost** ready, so I hope to update soon.. That's when I can move my fingers again!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and can't wait for the next!!  
(I wasn't sure if somebody had seen that I had posted this chapter up, so that's why I post it up once more. Sorry for the troublesome)

* * *

**Chapter 8  
**My Friend

--

The thunder rumbled in the nightsky and once again, like with every storm, Ryou sat on his bed. He was wide awake and shivering as he heard the loud noises from outside. He had never liked storms before and as he sat there now, he shielded his eyes for a thunderjolt's light, which entered his room. The rain spattered against his window and the nightsky outside was darker than Ryou liked.

"_Bakura_", Ryou whined in his mind and he nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone suddenly rang. Thightly secured within his blanket, which was wrapped around him like a cocoon, Ryou answered the ringing phone.

"Ryou Bakura", he whispered softly. For just a second, Ryou heard a whimper when outside the thunder flashed again. Rumbles followed quickly.

"_Hi. It's me, Yugi_", Yugi's voice said, shakingly as well. "_I'm really scared and sooooo sorry to wake you up, but I was scared and I don't know what to do!!! I can't remember where Yami lives either_!!", Yugi said to Ryou. Ryou only sighed. He was happy to find out he wasn't the only one who was scared anymore.

"Why don't you call him?? Or are you just like me? Scared for waking him up??", Ryou asked. He had pulled the phone with him under his blankets. Ryou knew it was stupid, but he really, really had no likings for a cranky boyfriend in the morning.

"_Erm... You're right. I'm soo stupid_!!", Yugi scolded at himself and softly Ryou giggled.

"Yami lives two blocks away from you, at number seven. I don't think he will mind you coming to him", Ryou said softly. He heard Yugi do something and then suddenly walk down the staircase at Ailhak's home.

"_Thank you so much, Ryou!! I'll just write a note for Ailhak, she's gone now... That's also why I called. I was really, really scared_", Yugi said.

"Just be careful", Ryou said. They said each other goodnight, before ending the conversation completly. Ryou sighed, he was glad he could help a friend and now he was sure that he had forgotten something to ask from Yugi. Oh, right... To call him if he was with Yami. Ryou sighed, he knew calling wouldn't help so he rose up from his bed, still cloaked by his blankets, and he walked over to the kitchen. Figuring that if sleeping wouldn't work, he needed some hot chocolate with whipped cream.

Banging onto his door made sure he dropped his cup. It shattered against the wooden floor and Ryou took a deep breath. His heart beated in his throat and he felt himself shaking once again. He looked at his clock, reading the time. Eleven o'clock. Ryou frowned, but then smiled a little bit. Maybe it was Bakura! Ryou walked over to his door, unlocked it and opened up.

"Hello Ryou", a soft murmur said. The door was thrown open and Ryou gasped for air. He stumbled backwards and his back hit the sofa, which stood behind him.

"Coco", he murmured as he looked up at the girl who was taller than him. It wasn't easy to beat him, but she did her best to try. Her heels were high and she showed off more of her legs than Ryou had. Her red hair fell down and Ryou could see it was dry. Behind her stood a fairly Shrek-like Human being. Green eyes pierced into his and Coco grabbed the front of his pyjama-shirt.

"What d-do you want?", Ryou asked. He felt stupid for stuttering, but he couldn't help it. Her red eyes looked into his and a smirk, an evil one, lay on her lips. With four, red-painted nails she scratched his cheek harshly, making a little bit of blood seep from them.

"Revenge is what we want, Little Ryou. Yashimori, my boyfriend, doesn't like it what Yami did to him. And neither do we", Coco said. Ryou frowned, but when Coco had thrown him away carelessly to her side he gasped as his shoulder and back made contact with the harsh floor. Coco laughed.

"Little weakling", the fat teenager said. He 'walked' over to Ryou, who rolled away from the huge hands. Coco frowned.

"Do your work!", she called out, as she checked up her fingernails. She wanted to know if the boy's skin hadn't harmed them. Her helper made another dive for Ryou who had rosen up from the floor and jumped away from the one he knew as Dean. Dean grumbled low in his throat and Coco rolled her eyes as she walked over to the fat teenager. Ryou took a deep intake of air and ran passed by Coco. She tried to grab his arm, but she made large scratches on Ryou's pale arm, before the albino grabbed his keys from the small stand and ran through the door, locking it behind himself.

He heard Coco scream and curse at the closed door and Ryou let go of the breath he was holding. He gasped in fear when someone, clearly Dean, was trying to break the door out of it's post. Ryou held the keys fearfully in his hand as he dashed over to his staircase and ran down. The phone he had pocketed after Yugi's call hit his upperleg and afraid that it would fall out of his pyjamapocket, he grabbed it and held it in his hand.

"Get back here!!!", Coco called out through the hallway. Ryou stopped to look up at above him and saw Coco screaming at him. Ryou didn't thought it over for another second as he ran further down the staircase. He heard another pair of feet thundering down the staircase, but he was already down and he dashed outside in the rain on his bare feet.

As soon as he made a few steps outside, Ryou was soaked until the bone. The rain fell down harsly and the nightsky still rumbled deafingly. Ryou couldn't breath properly, neither could he see. Ryou looked at his phone and stopped running for a small second. He looked around and recognized the neighboorhoud he was in. Thunder flashed and Ryou knew his phone was wet, but he had to make just one phonecall. Just one! He searched through his phonebook and dialed the number he needed. Screams behind him made sure he started to run again, rounding a corner. Growling was heard on the other line

"Yami? I'm coming to your home! I need your help!!", Ryou's voice called through the phone. Ryou didn't hear anything, but the thunder once again. He yelped, but not for the thunder and then he heard Yami call his name.

"_What's going on_?", Yami said, and at that moment Ryou reached his door and banged on it, as loudly as he could. He gasped for air as he heard screams coming closer and closer. He heard nothing and then the lock of the door he stood in front of. Yami stared at him, the albino was soaking wet, calling him and fearing something as Yami could read the fear in those chocolate brown eyes.

"Yami", Ryou murmured as the smaller teen dropped his phone and hugged Yami in fear, trying to hide and be safe.

"It's okay. Hush, Ryou, it's okay", Yami whispered as he laid his phone away, closed the door and hugged Ryou back. He lay his own head onto that of Ryou, trying to comfort him, as Ryou cried out his fears.

--

Somebody else came down the staircase as well and Yami looked at his Father. Akunamkanon was as confused as he was, but with all his might, Yami tried to calm Ryou down. He gently rubbed Ryou's back, but the albino whimpered of pain and fear too.

"Ryou? What are you doing here? What is wrong?", Akunamkanon asked very calmly. Ryou looked at the elder, tears still shining in his eyes, but a lot calmer now.

"It were Coco and Dean. They came to my house... my house...", Ryou said and Akunamkanon knew enough. He silenced Ryou and softly touched the albino's cheek.

"Maybe it's better if you dress up into something better, ne?", Akunamkanon asked gently and Yami smiled. His Pa always knew what to do.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to Bakura. He can comfort you better than I can. But first we'll help you, come on", Yami said and he helped Ryou towards the bathroom up the stairs. He grabbed a first aid kit out of the cabinet and Akunamkanon washed Ryou's wounds.

"Is Yugi here yet?", Ryou asked softly. Yami looked at him as he placed a small bandage over Ryou's cheek. He then shook his head.

"No, why?", Yami asked as he made sure the bandage was on the right spot and wouldn't fall off. Maybe he had used a little bit too much, but enough to hide blood... Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts, but not one of them saw. Ryou's eyes were shielded by the towel as Akunamkanon was drying the white, fluffy hair. Still, Ryou answered.

"Yugi was scared of the thunder too, just like me", Ryou said. He felt how Akunamkanon inspected the bruise and softly whimpered when he pressed onto the black-forming bruise. And the sorest part of Ryou's body.

"Oh, I see. Well... Even though I would like to wait for him, I have to take you to Bakura. He would be glad to know you're okay", Yami said.

"But... It's raining outside", Ryou said. Yami looked at him

"I'll take my car. You know I have my license. I will take you to Bakura", Yami said and then rose up to walk into his room. Ryou looked at Akunamkanon, but the elder softly sighed.

"I know", Ryou whispered. He knew indeed. It had been going on for a little while now. Before Yugi came, but it was like... without Yugi... Yami didn't change. Ryou then smiled a little bit, washing his tears away. Yami came back and gave his friend some nightblue pyjama's.

"I know they will be too big, but I don't have anything else that's this size", Yami said. Ryou giggled softly. Akunamkanon and Yami left the room to give Ryou some privacy. Ryou even found some boxers of Yami and blushed when he saw the pyramids on the black underwear. Still blushing he changed the clothes and once coming out he saw that Yami was ready to go.

"I'll come home, don't worry", Yami said and waved to his Pa before taking Ryou downstairs and to his car. When he opened the door Yami looked however not at the rain, but in Coco's face. She was smirking.

"So the little bitch went to Atemu-kun. We'll take him out here", Dean said, but Coco stuck out her hand at him.

"Get out of our way", Yami growled. His voice had lowered into a dangerous whisper. He pushed Ryou outside and made sure his friend was save while they walked passed by Coco and Dean. Yami had pulled the door closed, as not to worry his Father.

"Go to the car", he said and Yami himself walked to the door of the driver's seat. Coco grabbed Ryou's arm.

"Not so fast", she said, but her wrist was taken in Yami's hand and he pinched. She winced and slowly let go off Ryou when Yami put more pressure on her bone. Ryou got a hold off Yami's pyjama shirt.

"Don't you dare to touch him again", Yami snarled and he let go of the girl. He opened the car's doors and he pushed Ryou to the other side of the car to get in.

"But...", Ryou whispered. One look in Yami's eyes made him run to the other side and he wanted to get in, if Dean didn't stop him.

"I want to taste you, if I need to here and now", he said and licked his lips.

"What are you doing to Ryou", asked an innocent voice and Dean turned around with Ryou's arm still in his big hand. Yami snarled in the back of his throat when he saw Dean looking at Yugi, who was having a slight coughing fit from running and he needed two steps, a push with his hands of the hood of the car so he could push himself up in the air and come back down to kick Dean's loose hand away from Ryou. They all heard the bone snap. Dean grabbed his wrist and snarled.

"Get in the car", Yami snapped at the other two in front of him and gladly Ryou took this offer. Yugi followed him inside and Ryou saw he was shaking. Yugi took the hood of his head and looked at Ryou with wide eyes. He had never heard Yami snap at someone, even though he had seen it in his dreams. It was strange, but it felt all right though... Because it was to protect Ryou and him.

"Don't worry, he won't harm us", Ryou said and he slammed the door shut. Yugi nodded. He knew that, but he was still scared. One, the storm still raged. Two, he had never seen these two bullies, but he hoped to never see them again. Dean and Coco ran off from the property and Yami got in the car, fuming. He slammed the key in the slot and started the engine.

"How dare they. Next time I'll see them I'll hunt them down and kill them!", Yami called out to the wheel in front of him. Yugi touched his shoulder and Yami's crimson eyes looked at the smaller Angel through the rear-view mirror. Yami sighed softly and hit the wheel. The honk went off loudly.

"I'm sorry to scare you and to snap at the two off you", Yami whispered. He looked outside in the rain.

"_How can I tease myself like this. I'm a fool, both of them are scared of me. Ryou only came to me because I'm close by. Yugi wouldn't come here because he's scared. They hate me, everyone hates me. I'm evil_"., Yami silently thought. Then he turned to Ryou, his crimson eyes meeting chocolate coloured ones in the rear-view mirror.

"You got Bakura's keys? Or else it will end up me breaking his door", Yami said softly, trying to make up for his snapping. Ryou nodded. He had replaced his keys, together with Bakura's keys, and phone from one pocket to the other in Yami's pyjama's.

"Thanks for the clothes. And thanks for saving me", Ryou said. He blushed lightly again, thinking about the boxers.

"_What would Bakura say_"?, he thought and the blush reddened. Yugi spotted the blush and giggled softly, feeling save near Yami. Yami parked near a building. They walked into the apartment and got to a room.

"This is it. Number 227", Ryou said and he slid the key in the lock. He pulled up the pyjama pants before opening the door. Yugi giggled, but the three of them walked into the apartment.

"'Kura!", Ryou called out. On the couch, in front of the tv, sat the other albino. Bakura turned around when he heard the door open and his nickname. He raised up and was immediatly hugged by his small love. Again Ryou started crying. Yugi smiled, while he and Yami made a puddle on the floor.

"What are you guys doing here? Ryou! What happened??", Bakura asked shocked and scared to Hell when he saw the bandage on Ryou's cheek. He at least thought that his boyfriend had survived a war he didn't knew of. Which was partly true, which he didn't knew yet...

"I'll get towels", Yami whispered to Yugi while Ryou explained everything that happened. He explained how Coco and Dean had attacked him, he explained how they had followed him to Yami's house. How they had attacked him there. And how Yami had saved him. It was an understatement that Bakura was really pissed off, when Yami came back a minute later.

"They did do what?? Are they insane?? I'm gonna hunt them down!!", Bakura yelled and already went for the door. Yami took his arm and pulled him towards him, before whispering in Bakura's ear.

"They already took off. You can better stay here for Ryou", Yami said, snapping Bakura out of his rage. Bakura looked at Ryou again and he hugged his lover. Yugi smiled and accepted the towels Yami gave him. The puddle beneath his feet was bigger and Yugi was wondering if he was melting. He dried his face and took of his shoes and coat. Then Yami noticed he wore a backpack on his back. He looked at Yugi and Yugi giggled.

"Dry pants", Yugi murmered and he asked Bakura for the bathroom. Yami smiled after his love had dissapeared. Bakura motioned for him to follow him and he did.

"You need dry clothes too. By the way, isn't that your pyjama?", Bakura asked. Yami couldn't help but blush and chuckle softly. Bakura looked at Ryou.

"Yes they are", Yami said.

"Good, they fit him. And don't worry about it, it's all right", Bakura said, flashing him a quick smile as he gave Yami a pair of bloodred pyjama's. But as Bakura walked back to Ryou, he didn't see Yami lower his gaze and biting his lip. Yami closed the door behind him and dressed up in the pyjama's Bakura had given him.

"_It's not okay. They're my pyjama's... Bakura is angered, because they're mine. Because I'm here... Because I snapped at both Yugi and Ryou... Because I'm here_", Yami thought. He sat down on Bakura's bed and wrapped the blankets around him. He bit his lip so hard that blood dribbled down his chin slowly. Mixing with salty tears.

* * *

So.... That was part one. I hope you will review!! And do not read the other story, that's dangerous!!!! REALLY!! It is!!!


	9. My Friend Part 2

Hello!! I want to thank everyone who stuck with me!! I know how hard that is!!

That's why I would like to post up this chapter! I've typed it up very slowly, knowing the stitches are still there. But I had a sudden inspiration that I had to finish what I started. It can take another while before another chapter will be up, so read slowly!!!!!

hahahahaha XD

Okay, have fun with this chapter.  
**Warnings: BLOOD!!! Yami is punishing himself. This chapter is slightly different then the one at Black and White Roses, still there's BLOOD!!!! And a lot of tears, love, maybe slight sappyness, crazy Malik, secret's and what more???  
Right: I have never been depressed, nor have I ever met someone who is and who has ever cut himself. Still, I have given it a try, because Yami needs to be depressed and unbelieving before everything can goes better. Before he discovers how much Yugi and his friends love him.**

Thank you for you understanding. HAVE FUN!!

* * *

**Chapter 9  
****My Friend (part 2)**

--

"_Oh my God! What did I do?_", Yami softly asked himself. He was hugging his knees and had burried his face against them. It was horrible, horrible! Yami sat on the cozy, king-sized bed. He was rocking his body, but couldn't stop sobbing.

Ryou, from outside the room, looked up when he did hear sobbing from Bakura's room. He undid himself out of Bakura's arms and walked over to the closed bedroom. He softly opened the door and gasped softly as he saw Yami, rocking himself, murmuring to himself too.

"Yami? What's wrong?", Ryou asked him softly and he walked over to the bed. Yami didn't look up, didn't give a sign he heard Ryou. Bakura followed his boyfriend into the room, confused to say the least. His eyes went wide when he saw Yami crying.

"What's up? Yami doesn't cry just like that", Bakura murmured. Ryou shook his head to silence his albino boyfriend. This wasn't good and he didn't need any comments at the moment.

"I hurt you", Yami murmured softly. His crimson eyes looked up at Ryou, who stared at him, confusion written on his face. Then Ryou shook his head.

"No you didn't", he said softly, rubbing Yami's back. Yugi came into the room and gasped softly. He quickly walked over to the large bed and settled down next to Yami, on his other side. He looked at Ryou, but then Yami scurried away from them.

"I did! I did hurt you and Yugi... I- I snapped a- at you, I ordered y- you around... What kind of person does do that?", Yami asked, his body trembling as he hugged his knees again, sobbing loudly. He was murmuring so many incoherent words, that Bakura came closer. He had heard those words, he couldn't believe them.

"Ryou told me you saved him. And Yugi with it too", Bakura said. Yami shook his head, but didn't anwer, just answered to himself.

"_How could I save them? I feel so empty, so black as the night... How can someone so black and evil save someone? How can I pretend to love Yugi? I'll only hurt him, I hurt him_", Yami thought, breaking out in new sobs. Ryou took Yugi's hand in his and then dragged Bakura with him too. He didn't close the door, only saw how Yami's body trembled under the large sobs the teen tried to supress.

"What's wrong?", Yugi asked Ryou, even before the other's boyfriend could open up his mouth about the situation that was now displaying before his eyes. Bakura kept watching Yami, who now tried to hide under the bloodred blankets, out of sight from everyone. Silently the small teen thought of what he had done, bad and evil in his eyes... And why no one understood what he tried to tell them.

Yami softly sobbed. More things had happened then what had happened this night. More things he blaimed himself from doing. One day he had yelled at Pa... who had found out that he had been throwing up. Yami had been sick at that time, but denying every reason as why to believe so. Accidently he had hit his head against the doorpost, earning himself a few dark hours in unconciousness. Still, the pain he had felt had been relieving, except the headache that came after it... Yami curled the blankets around him a little bit thighter, feeling a warm hand on his cheek, whiping at his tears.

Yugi had come back from Ryou's explanation. Yugi had seen this... these helpless feelings of Yami before. He had seen them in his dreams and he had found them terrifying. Softly he whiped at the soft tears, thinking about what Ryou had said: "_He just thinks he's a Demon, so different thenus, while he's not. He's my best friend, of everyone... Still, he doesn't believe our words when we try to tell him_". Ryou had sounded hopeless and Yugi hated that feeling. He had felt it enough, while he was still in heaven, knowing he would never meet Yami. And now, here he sat. Whiping at Yami's salt tears, while he gave a sweet smile.

Bakura was pacing around and around. He still couldn't grab it. Something horrible had happened and he had no idea what that 'horrible' thing was. Luckly for him, nor did the others. Both Ryou and Yugi heard Yami's words as well, but they couldnt grab it. Bakura looked into the room. He had send Ryou in there, so he could help Yugi to conform Yami at least a little bit. Bakura sighed. He was about to call Akunamkanon, the man who was a Father to Yami. But Bakura couldn't help the feeling of Akunamkanon being his Father too, just a little bit.

Bakura looked at the phone in his hand, then back to Yami, who curled himself up in the blankets. He was shying away from both other teens and Bakura knew what to do.

--

Akunamkanon had taken it well that his son would stay with bakura, Ryou and Yugi. He had heard the trouble outside, but when he came outside... Yami had had already left with both younger teens.

And now, after a long hour of hearing Yami sob an murmur words about how evil he was, Bakura sat on the sofa... once again with the phone in his hand. He was told by Ryou to call up Seto and Jonouchi. But he didn't dare to. What if...? Bakura shivered. He had no intentions on dying yet. With the phone, Bakura walked over to his bedroom. The lights were still on and he couldn't help a smile, even though the situation. Yami was asleep and next to him lay Yugi, half cuddled up to the darker teen and unconciously holding Yami's hand. Ryou was asleep too, Bakura could hear the soft snoring, something that always made him feel better.

Softly Bakura turned off the light and he closed the door a little bit. He sat down on the sofa again and dialed Seto's privat number. At first he had wanted to call Malik and Marik... But after one look from Ryou he had been told otherwise.

"_Morning_?", Jonouchi's voice murmured at the other line, after a few minutes. Clearly the blond had been asleep at two in the morning. Bakura sighed softly.

"Jou? Yeah, it's me... Bakura. What the fuck is happening??", Bakura asked. He heard Jonouchi groan loudly.

"_If you want to die_...", Jonouchi started, but Bakura interrupted him. Bakura started a long rant about what was going on in his apartement and Jonouchi didn't answer back.

"And he got here, all emotional and crying and Ryou said he would kill himself!! I cannot and will refuse to tie him down to my bedpost!", Bakura nearly yelled into the phone. All he got was ruffled noises, Jonouchi's shout and then Seto on the line,

"_We're coming! Leave him away from sharp objects or you'll find a lot of blood in whatever room, okay?? Yami's my cousin and this is bad! Trust me, it is_!", Seto called out. Bakura looked at the phone, not answering. He heard that Seto had slammed the phone back on it's place, but Bakura fell down onto the sofa with a loud sigh. Why would nobody explain him what was going on??

Bakura sighed again and kicked the cushion off the sofa in slight anger. For one more time he looked into the bedroom and Yami was still fast asleep. Bakura groaned, lay down on his precious sofa with an arm over his face. This was horrible, he was insane, but this whole situation was dramaticly insane! Once again he dialed the phone number of another house and held the phone against his ear.

"_DIE IMBECILE_!!!", Malik's voice called out in Bakura's ear.

"Rather not. Listen, we got a problem, can you come over. It has something to do with Yami, sharp objects and crying his eyes out", Bakura mumbled, summarizing the whole situation.

"_MARIK!! RAISE UP!!_", Malik's voice called out and Bakura had to hold the phone away from his ear. The next comment was something he didn't like to hear.

"_NO!! IT'S NO TIME FOR SEX, IDIOT!!!_" Bakura groaned loudly as the comment flew passe his ears. He could hear more tumbling and then the line went dead. Clearly someone had dropped his phone rather harshly. Bakura sighed again and threw the phone next to his side on the sofa. He needed some sleep. His ears one more time listening to any sound, Bakura sighed relieved when darkness claimed him.

--

Yami moaned softly when he was pulled from his dremless sleep. He lay on his back and turned his head to see what had tied him on this bed. He saw Yugi, a worried frown spread over the Angel's face, but Yami bit his bottomlip. He could never make Yugi happy, not after what had happened today...

Slowly and very carefully, as he didn't want to wake Yugi, Yami sat up and looked at Ryou, who he hadn't noticed before. Yami took a deep breath, he had no intentions on crying again. Softly he whiped at this cheeks, feeling the salt-stains on his skin. Yami heaved a sigh and he embraced his curled up legs. He had hurt them, like he had hurt Malik. He had snapped at them, he had scared them. He had even scared Bakura with all his tears.

Yami rubbed at his eyes with the hand he had taken back from Yugi. He couldn't think that way! Just as his friends always told him. But Yami couldn't help it, he was afraid. Bakura would kill him, like Marik... would the Egyptian ever find out. He knew it was a secret, he knew... He knew so well what he had done... What he had to do... Again he sighed softly, he did not want to wake the others. He didn't want to show his tears, as they ran down his cheeks right now.

Yami looked around. He had to punish himself. He had to know the pain he had given to his friends, he had to feel it himself. But there was nothing around. He couldn't just hit his fists against something, they would wake up. Yami looked from one peaceful sleeper to another. And then he stared at his hands... and got an idea. Slowly the depressed teen rose up from Bakura's bed, still looking at the back of his hands. There were so many scratches, a few more would nobody notice. Carefully Yami walked through the livingroom, and he never noticed the snoring Bakura on the sofa. In the kitchen he turned the lights on and picked up the first knife he could find.

Bakura awoke to the sounds of rummaging noises. He groaned and turned over, believing he lay in his bed. Instead, he rolled off the sofa and the side of his body came in contact with the harsh floor. He growled, but rose up when he head moans of pain coming from another room. He noticed the lights in the kitchen and cursed to himself. When whimpering sounds made it to his ears, Bakura had already stormed into the kitchen. His eyes widened with horror like they had never doen before as he saw Yami cut the side of one his hand. Blood ran alongside the pale arm and Yami whimpered as he made another cut.

"PUT THAT DOWN!!!", Bakura yelled at the entrance of the kitchen. Yami looked up, his eyes wide at first, but then they narrowed and almost as if to provoke Bakura he made another cut.

"Nobody will notice", Yami murmured. Bakura gaped at the teenager he had known so long. He knew the other's temper, he knew the other, but this scared Bakura.

"I see it happen now!!! What do you think you're doing??!!", Bakura yelled again. He walked up to Yami, who backed away. He had raisen the knife, aware of Bakura and he was scared as he looked into those red eyes the albino had. Suddenly, Yugi and Ryou stormed in as well. Crimson eyes flicked to the door and that moment was enough for Bakura to storm forward and have Yami pinned to the wall.

"Bakura!", Ryou called out. Him and Yugi had woken up from Bakura's calls. Frightened Yugi looked at the fight that Yami set up with Bakura. The albino tried to get the knife from Yami, but the crimson-eyed teen did not surrender as easily as Bakura had hoped for.

"Let me go!!", Yami called out as Bakura beat his fist against the wall. Yami cried out, but didn't let go. Until suddenly, Yugi latched onto his waist. Blood was splattered on the floor, the knife fell down onto the tiled floor and Yami sank to the floor.

"Don't do this to yourself Yami! Please!", Yugi called out, tears running down his cheeks. He didn't know what else to call out. He didn't know how else he could get Yami to call down. Ryou suddenly appeared with the first aid kit. The tiled floor was decorated with blooddrops, Bakura's pyjama (the one Yami wore) was bloodied as well. Carefully, Yugi got onto his knees, pulling himself together a little bit more and whiped at Yami's tears.

"Why?", Yugi asked softly. Yami looked at him. He could see his reflection in those big, amethyst eyes and he felt how warm hands whiped at his hot tears. He couldn't say anything, he didn't dare to talk to him. Afraid the words would hurt Yugi, that he would hurt Yugi again. Instead, he shook his head and looked away. Bakura had picked up the knife, far away from Yami's reach and then he had dipped a cloth with alcohol.

Ryou went to open the door as the doorbell rang. Seto and Jonouchi stood before him. Sadly Ryou looked at the kitchen were suddenly a yelp and a loud growl came from. Yugi's cry was heard as well and Seto made his way to it. In the kitchen, Yugi held Yami close to him, not caring about the blood that was spilled on his clothes. Seto could hear Yami murmur things as: "_Why not? Why not let me_..."

Seto sighed as he saw Bakura holding his jaw, his lip had been cut and Seto did not ask what had happened. The brunette looked around the room and turned away his ice-blue eyes from the blood littered floor. He stepped forward to Bakura, who was still growling, but a lot softer now. The albino picked the cloth up from the floor, but Seto lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Let Yugi do it", Seto whispered in Bakura's ear. Yugi looked at them and Seto looked back. Bakura handed him the cloth and then the bell rang again. While Seto, Bakura and Yugi took care of Yami, Ryou and Jonouchi opened the door. With Malik and Marik they entered the kitchen too. Malik looked at Ryou, who nodded without anyone seeing.

"What's going on?", Marik asked shocked. Yugi was bandaging Yami's hand carefully, while Seto was working on the other. Yami had given up fighting and was just sitting against the wall.

"We'll explain later", Jonouchi said. Very carefully Seto lifted Yami off the floor and brought him back to Bakura's bed. Yugi followed him, together with Ryou and Malik. The other's followed too, but stayed in the livingroom, almost an order from Bakura.

"What happened?", Seto asked when he got back. Ryou and Malik followed too. Only Yugi had remained in the bedroom, but Ryou did leave the door open a little bit. If Yugi would need help, they would be able to give him that the first moment.

Quietly Yugi combed Yami's hair with his fingers. He gently played with the golden bangs and he tried to get Yami asleep. The young teen had curled up on his side, hands against his chest, one held clutching Yugi's in a desperate need for comfort.

"How... can you just... sit here?", Yami asked softly. "How... can an Angel...", he continued. Yugi placed a soft finger against the smooth lips and he smiled.

"I love you. That's why to all your answers, Yami. I love you", Yugi murmured, as he then continued showing his affections for the other teenager. Yami looked into amethyst eyes, as Yugi stared back in his crimson ones.

"I love you too", Yami murmured. "I... never wanted... to hurt you", he said softly. Again, Yugi pleaded his silence.

"You need rest, Yami. You will feel better", Yugi said and softly kissed Yami's forehead. Yami didn't answer to that. He did feel horrible, dizzy and sick. But he felt also love, his and Yugi's. He felt it through all what he felt now.

* * *

That is the ending! I hoped you liked the chapter. Next is when everything will become better. And Yugi will tell his secret!!! YAY!!!

Anyway, sorry for the bad grammar, but typing with one hand is harder than I thought. Especially when you normally do it with ten.  
Thank you for reading!!


	10. Angel

Well, I guess I'm back...... I know I promised this chapter like.. a century ago, but I hope you guys will forgive me for not posting earlier. Maybe I should never promise again. Yeah, maybe...

Anyway, chapter 10 is up, and it's chapter 7 with Black and White Rose. It's not the full chapter, as you shall read, or maybe not. That depends on the fact if you read Black and White Rose. Still, I hope you like this chapter.

I changed a lot in it, and I will also change a lot with the other chapters. For this story I have a different ending than I had in mind for Black and White Rose. But nobody will care, I guess.

On with the chappy!!!! Small disclaimer: Yugioh! is not mine... Unfortunately.  
Warning: don't mind the grammar stuff. I know it's there..... ^-^

(Small PS: Uuuhm, I know it has been a long time ago, but this chapter comes after the chapter that Yami hurt himself. Yami has been laid into bed, as you will read, but we start with Bakura, who has been hit by Yami. Just a reminder... ^-^)

**Chapter 10  
**Angel

--

Bakura settled down in his sofa, for what must be the millionth time. He felt tired, his jaw was hurting like hell and he had the kitchen knife laying upon his coffee table. Jonouchi sighed softly and Bakura felt somehow guilty for the whole thing that happened in his kitchen. Ryou lay his hands on Bakura's shoulders, reassuring the albino boyfriend that everything would be okay. That everything would be as it should be within a few hours.

That all this was just a bad dream.

Malik turned his head away from the door, at which Seto was still standing. The brunette wanted to make sure that everything was really save, before he left the bedroom alone and would come to sit with his friends. He heard Yami talk to Yugi, and vice versa, but he didn't really understand. The two teens were talking about roses, white and black. He heard Yami say 'Angel' a few times, but everytime Yami opened his mouth, Yugi pleaded his silence. Eventually it fell silent in the bedroom and Seto hoped his cousin was asleep.

He came to settle down with the rest and he almost felt defeated. Almost.

"What is wrong? I don't understand", Marik said. Bakura shook his head. He was just as lost as the Egyptian was. He couldn't grasp it, why would Yami hurt himself like that? Words still rung in Bakura's head: "_Nobody will notice_", was what Yami had said to him.

"It happens sometimes, when Yami... I don't know... He and his emotions turn dark", Jonouchi said softly, answering Marik. But even he couldn't fully explain, because he didn't know what Yami was feeling. All he knew was that his best-friend was going through something heavy and terrible.

"He thinks he's hurting someone", Ryou said softly. Malik sighed softly and looked down. He knew what Ryou was talking about. The last time, Yami had really hurt someone before getting into this mess of dark feelings.

Bakura rose up from his sofa and picked up the knife. He walked to the kitchen and they all could hear how water started to run. Ryou walked after Bakura into the kitchen to help and clean up. Malik walked over to the bedroom and looked inside. The light was still turned on and he could see Yugi stroking Yami's hair gently and lovingly. Then Yugi looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Hi Malik. How are you?", Yugi asked softly. Malik walked into the room and Yugi looked at him a little bit guilty. Malik rose an eyebrow confused.

"I haven't greeted anyone who came in. I'm sorry", Yugi whispered and Malik shook his head.

"It's okay. I understand and I think the rest will do too. I mean, it was such an aweful sight, we totally forgot to greet you too. But that wasn't really important, was it?", Malik asked back. He too was whispering, for he didn't want to wake Yami. Yugi shook his head and then he noticed more people coming in. Ryou sat down on the bed softly, but Yami slept on.

Seto looked at the young boy and then he placed a chair in the room. Marik and Bakura had one too and they settled down also. Jonouchi sat down in Seto's lap and Yugi smiled.

"Hi", he whispered to all of them. They greeted him back, as if everything was normal, but they all knew nothing was normal.

"How is he?", Marik asked softly. Yugi's smile faltered a little bit when he looked at Yami. He softly stroked the spikey hair again and then answered Marik's question.

"He's asleep, but I have no idea what he feels. I know I want to be with him for the rest of the evening and that I won't sleep anymore before he gets better... But then I wonder what went so wrong", Yugi murmured.

"Something snapped inside my cousin, that's what went wrong. Now it's us who need to grab those pieces and fix them together", Seto said. Jonouchi nodded. Yugi looked at him and then smiled.

"You're right, Seto. He might be hurt, but we can't let him stay hurt", Yugi said. Ryou nodded as he lay a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi felt reassured and he felt better than a little while before.

"You love him, don't you?", Malik asked. Yugi nodded.

"Dearly", he whispered, a small blush on his face. Ryou smiled.

"We know he loves you too. You should've seen how he looks at you", Ryou said. Yugi's smile was back to it's brighteness again and Jonouchi sighed with relief. He couldn't take another one of his best-friend's sad. Yugi softly pulled his hand from Yami's grasp and then sat down in a more comfortable position. He lay his hand onto Yami's shoulder, hoping to give the older teen the feeling that he was still there. Yami just slept on silently.

"What is a White Rose? For I believe you were not talking about flowers", Seto suddenly said. His voice rang through the silence and he effectively got confused faces his way. Jonouchi looked at him with a strange look, but Seto was focused on Yugi. On Yugi's shocked face. Then everyone turned to Yugi, still with those confused faces.

"I- I", he murmured and then sighed. "I have no idea how to tell you. I wonder if you would even believe me", Yugi said and he sighed again. Seto looked at him, still with a stern look in his eyes.

"Try us. I think we will believe you. Where do you come from, Yugi?", Seto asked. Jonouchi frowned at his boyfriend and then he realized that he didn't know where Yugi came from. Nobody had ever told him. And nor had Yami ever spoken from it.

"All right, I'll try. My name is Yugi Muto and I'm from Heaven. I am part of a curse", Yugi said as he didn't look at the friends surrounding him. Nobody spoke, so Yugi spoke further.

"I came here by accident. In fact, you could call me a Fallen Angel. My wings are gone now, but you can still see where they would usually be", Yugi answered. The gang looked at him and Yugi was fearing them a little bit. What if they didn't believe him? Still, he continued.

"I am from Heaven, as you may call it. For me, it's my world, maybe even another dimension than Earth, but that's beside the point... I'm connected with Yami, he is an Angel too. Together we are part of the curse of Black and White, as we call it", Yugi told them. Jonouchi rose his eyebrow.

"Curse?", he asked, at the moment the only one who could voice himself. Ryou was only staring at Yugi, Bakura had his eyebrows raised in "slight" disbelieve, while Malik and Marik were just gaping at him. Seto held no emotions so far, as usual.

"Yes. Where I come from, we call the connection Yami and I share, a curse. Because, the one who bares the Black Rose is seen as a Demon. That's why Yami thinks he's one, he is the Black Rose. And I am the White Rose, the Angel, as my people call me. I am taught how to be an Angel by the other White Rose, who still resides in Heaven", Yugi explained.

"But what does the curse contain? I don't really get the "Rose" stuff, but... Tell more!", Malik exclaimed. Yugi looked at him and smiled.

"The curse contains that the Black Rose is kept sane by the White Rose. The Black Rose, as in the Darkened Angel, is called that because he bears a birthmark in the form of a Black Rose. I am the Light Angel, or the White Rose. Yami and I are destined to be with each other, even though we were apart, we dreamed of one another. Even though we were apart, I still loved him. He's the other half of my Soul and my heart", Yugi said and he tried to swallow away a lump in his throat. He didn't want to lose the one he loved so badly. He couldn't take that. Not now he found the love he desperately needed.

"Then... Why is Yami here? Where is that birthmark?", Seto asked, still showing no emotion. Ryou's face lit up.

"The birthmark is on his right shoulderblade. I've seen it and always admired it when I would see it", Ryou said and immediately he was shot a jealous look from Bakura. Ryou blushed.

"You never noticed?", Ryou asked softly.

"No", was the answer from four mouths. Yugi smiled and he pulled his pyjama shirt over his head. He turned his back to his friends and in the dim light they could see the birthmark. It indeed had the shape of a rose and it was colored white.

"Yami is here, because his father wanted to kill him. That always happens when a Black Rose is born, he's murdered by his own family or by the rest of the people. Still, what I didn't know, until a few days ago, was that when a Black Rose dies a White Rose can't be born", Yugi murmured softly, tears gathering in his eyes.

Suddenly he was hugged by Ryou.

"You belong with us now, Yugi, Angel or not. You're our friend", Ryou said and Jonouchi ruffled his hand through Yugi's hair. Yugi laughed and hugged Ryou back.

* * *

Yup, this is the ending for now. I.... will not promise, but I will tell you that I want the other chapter up soon. Unfortunately I have to work a lot and school is almost starting!!! AAAAH!!!! But on the other hand, wow, I'm going back to school.... ^-^

* * *


End file.
